


Проебанный шанс попрощаться

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: В чертовом ломбарде душ Винчестеры продолжают закладывать себя друг за друга. Любовь в рассрочку, угрызения совести по процентам. Сделка не подлежит обжалованию, скреплена тысячелистником, помадой и гарантиями. И единственное, что по-настоящему утешает Дина – Сэму уже не повторить их фамильную глупость, потому что не за кого больше отдать жизнь. И единственное, что по-настоящему пугает Дина – жить Сэму тоже больше не для кого.





	Проебанный шанс попрощаться

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативный третий сезон, но фик каждой своей буквой кричит о том, что написан на волне новостей о последнем, пятнадцатом. Так что про текст сразу обозначу: Сэм бы никогда, Дин бы никогда, нездоровые отношения, не пытайтесь повторить это дома, оно не сработает, если вы не Винчестеры.
> 
> Бета: hvost1

«Потерять его – все равно что потерять часть себя».

Дин не может избавиться от заевшей фразы, которая тупо и монотонно бьет по больному. В Детке, в дороге, он бы погромче врубил музыку, чтобы попросту ее заглушить, но к третьему часу ночи мотель под названием «Мотель» крепко спит, ни к чему будить постояльцев, затраханных жизнью и друг другом.

Всегда так получается, что каждое новое дело в той или иной форме тычет Винчестеров в проблемы, которые актуальнее всего на конкретный момент времени. Как будто невидимый режиссер показывает им их ошибки в кривом зеркале, пытается подсказать правильное решение моральных дилемм. Дин как-то раз пытался донести наблюдение до Сэма, но тот завернул нудную лекцию о каком-то хитроназванном психологическом феномене, мол, мозг имеет свойство акцентировать внимание на информации, «горящей» именно сейчас, даже если и раньше ее было в избытке.

Фигня эти феномены. Сколько лет охотились, ни разу не пересекались с ситуацией, когда один брат мертв, а второй пытается самоубиться, лишь бы не справляться с этим.

А сейчас Дин мертв, а Сэм не справляется. Спасибо большое, очень тонко.

Еще и чертовы четыре минуты разницы, словно их четыре года разницы. Да хватит уже, Дин и без того уловил параллель.

Остается только поблагодарить «режиссера», что дело Дин вел в одиночку. Не подавиться бы благодарностью. Еще до обеда Дин был по-злому, по-нервному обижен на младшего брата, который снова его кинул, снова, как и последние три охоты, оставил разгребать самому. Совсем не так представлялся предадовый год.

Все пошло по пизде, когда Сэма зарезали в спину на глазах у Дина.

Нет, все пошло по пизде в тот момент, когда Сэм узнал, что Дин подписался умереть вместо него.

Дину не нужны никакие Эдди и никакие их мертвые Аланы, чтобы представить, что происходит с братом. Он сам не так давно ненавидел отца за то, что тот обменял свою жизнь на его, пойдя на сделку с Желтоглазым. И все же, когда Сэм захлебнулся кровью на его руках, Дин не смог поступить иначе. Он колебался день или два. Выбирал. Был и другой вариант. Да-да, еще один пламенный привет Эдди, когда ты уже отвяжешься, черт возьми. Но в случае Дина пустить пулю себе в лоб – это даже не самоубийство. Дин Винчестер был мертв многие месяцы. Разбился в аварии, в которой чудом выжили брат и отец. Выстрелить – означало бы восстановить естественный порядок вещей. Но Дин выбирал не по естественному порядку вещей. 

Он не выбирал, жить ему самому или сдохнуть. 

Он выбрал видеть Сэма живым.

Инстинкт сэмосохранения в приоритете над инстинктом самосохранения, всегда так было.

В чертовом ломбарде душ Винчестеры продолжают закладывать себя друг за друга. Любовь в рассрочку, угрызения совести по процентам. Сделка не подлежит обжалованию, скреплена тысячелистником, помадой и гарантиями. И единственное, что по-настоящему утешает Дина – Сэму уже не повторить их фамильную глупость, потому что не за кого больше отдать жизнь.

И единственное, что по-настоящему пугает Дина – жить Сэму тоже больше не для кого.

Та нормальная жизнь, которую Сэм построил вне семьи, ненадежный якорь, чтобы удержать от неадекватных поступков. Не теперь, когда Джесси больше нет, и от «нормальной жизни» остались лишь заумные словечки, неоконченное образование, воспоминания и обломанные надежды.

Дин думал, что знает, как Сэм переживает потерю любимого человека. После смерти Джесси Сэм с головой ухнул в работу. Его способ забыться, разве нет? 

Терять Дина едва ли не сразу после Джесси – это слишком. Удар по незажившему.

Сделку Дина Сэм топит в реках алкоголя.

Сэм, как и Дин, прекрасно понимает: жертвенный поступок Дина – ни черта не жертвенный. Просто способ перевесить на Сэма ту боль, с которой не хватило сил справляться самому.

«Потерять его – все равно что потерять часть себя».

Заткнись, Эдди.

Заткнись и не смей больше лезть в петлю, черт возьми.

Эдди должен был стать очередным опрошенным свидетелем, не более того. Но разговор с ним оказался слишком тяжелым для Дина. Слишком личным. Зареванный белобрысый парень неполных двадцати лет был точной копией подранного когтями трупа, который Дин накануне осматривал в морге. И еще вопрос – кто из двоих выглядел хуже. Дин никогда прежде не общался с близнецами, едва мог поверить, что это – обычный человек, а не шейпшифтер с особенно черным чувством юмора. Фальшивый агент ФБР выспросил у Эдди все, что было нужно для нефедерального расследования. И все равно вернулся в его дом позже, вломился, не дождавшись ответа, подстегиваемый нехорошим предчувствием. Дин повидал немало горюющих людей, но еще никогда – настолько раздавленных потерей. Сэм не в счет. В подобные считалочки Дин не будет его вписывать.

Дин успел вовремя, чтобы помешать Эдди. Провел с ним воспитательную беседу о том, что нужно продолжать жить, невзирая на… Хотя с собственным братом так и не сумел поговорить об этом. Но за Эдди было кому присмотреть: Дин нашептал его лучшему другу Тони. А за Сэмом кто присмотрит, когда старшего брата больше не будет рядом?

Ему и сейчас-то едва удается – чтобы рядом.

Договаривались с утра встретиться в библиотеке, а Сэм не пришел. Дин искал его. Обошел все окрестные пабы и даже гей-бар, но не нашел. Справедливости ради, на тщательный обыск гей-бара не хватило терпения, со всех сторон к Дину липли непрошенные ухажеры, и он сбежал оттуда раньше, чем успел осмотреться достаточно тщательно, чтобы быть уверенным, что Сэма там не было. Не то чтобы Дина напрягали геи, но их навязчивость – да.

Вернувшись в номер, Дин обнаруживает, что вещи брата остались на месте, но сам он здесь не показывался. После Эдди Дин плохо воспринимает веревки, таблетки, опасные бритвы и брата вне зоны видимости. Дину не спится, не сидится – он вышагивает по комнате в одних трусах, накручивает себя, пугает худшими сценариями, но как только раздается скрежет в замке – заваливается на кровать, гасит лампу, отворачивается, чтобы не нависать немым укором, не выпячивать, как мается и параноит.

Сэм не врубает свет. Раздевается на ощупь, неловко плюхается на кровать Дина, задевая его ноги. Шарит рукой, проверяя, на что наткнулся по темноте, как будто существует больше одного варианта. 

– Дин? Ты здесь? Ты же вроде это… Дело.

У Сэма заплетается язык, а дыхание душит перегаром.

Вообще-то Дин так и думал, что в нейтральной зоне между жизнью и смертью будет чертовски много виски. Только рассчитывал упиться им самому, не был готов смотреть на отчаянный запой младшего брата – того самого травоядного брюзги, который почти никогда не опускался ни до чего крепче пива.

Теперь Дин перманентно трезв – потому что хотя бы один из них двоих должен смотреть на мир трезво, и в том, чтобы нажраться, Дина безнадежно опередили.

– Да. Я – дело. Уже. Без тебя. Рассказать, что там в итоге оказалось? – спрашивает Дин, хотя пересказывать свой сегодняшний день ему хочется меньше всего, меньше всего хочется знакомить с Эдди даже заочно. Но Дин все равно пытается развести на обсуждение охоты – прощупать, осталось ли в Сэме хоть немного его фирменного небезразличия к людям.

– Нет. Не имеет значения.

Сэм пытается встать, но путается в ногах и неуклюже заваливается обратно. В поддатом состоянии он смешон. Дин не улыбается. Он изо всех сил старается не разреветься.

– Старик, ну что ты творишь? Это же моя роль. Я должен был пойти вразнос. Бухать и трахаться, трахаться и бухать – таков был предсмертный план. Ты должен был заниматься нашей работенкой, а из-за твоего загула горбатиться приходится мне. Разве это справедливо?

– Я должен был быть мертв, ты должен был уйти в запой. Квиты.

Дин не успевает возмутиться, когда Сэм окончательно забирается в его кровать, пролезает к стене, вынуждая устроиться на боку. Обнимает со спины, и у Дина вдребезги разбивается сердце. Они не спали в одной кровати с дремучего детства. Прогонять не хочется, не после того, как последние недели брат всячески его избегал.

– Сколько еще ты будешь наказывать меня за свое спасение, Сэмми? Сколько будешь мстить? – с горечью спрашивает Дин.

– Я не… Нет, Дин. Это совсем другое.

Он прижимается слишком тесно, и Дин чувствует его стоящий член, вдавленный в свою задницу.

И вот сейчас – следовало бы проигнорировать конфуз. Но Дин не может невозмутимо продолжать разговор, когда ему в зад тычется член. На ум приходит ассоциация с приставленным к затылку дулом пистолета. Это сравнение одновременно забавное и нервирующее.

– Старик, твой стояк. Сделай с этим что-нибудь, ладно?

Дин имеет в виду «убери от меня подальше», и стоило бы именно так и сказать – конкретно, без пространства для маневров. Потому что сэмовское «что-нибудь» оказывается не о том.

– Можно, да? Ты не против? – уточняет Сэм и, не дожидаясь разрешения, тянется к трусам Дина, уверенным движением оголяя задницу.

Дин не ожидает этого – совсем, хотя, возможно, это совсем не должно быть неожиданным. 

«Сэм, нет! Ты охренел? Я против!» – мысленно орет Дин, но произнести вслух или пошевелиться – не может. Не так, чтобы сразу. На несколько секунд его парализует болезненным шоком: «На самом деле? До сих пор?». За эти несколько секунд Сэм избавляется от собственных трусов, прижимается наголо. И это – то самое слишком, которое пробивается сквозь оцепенение.

– Сэм… – отмирает Дин, начинает свою заготовленную речь из сумбура и паники, прикидывая, как въехать брату локтем под дых, сбросить с себя, если слова не подействуют. 

Но в этот момент Сэм начинает говорить – надрывным, всхлипывающим шепотом:

– Я не смогу без тебя. Я уже без тебя совсем-совсем не могу. Зачем ты это сделал? Ты что, думаешь, мне нужна эта жизнь, когда ты?.. Да я бы лучше сдох!

Сэм судорожными рывками втирается в его задницу членом и плачет в его шею. И Дин физически не может его оттолкнуть, не может спугнуть миг пьяной откровенности, когда последнее время не получалось и слова вытянуть из брата, не получалось увидеть, что он чувствует. 

Сэм мажет языком по шее, вдоль позвонков, а потом перечеркивает горизонтальной чертой, словно татуирует крестом. Кожа Дина соленая, на ней смешаны его холодный пот и слезы младшего брата. Пот, слезы, осколки розовых очков – похоже на ингредиенты для ведьмовского мешочка, но Дин не знает, как действует заклинание. Уж точно не сулит ничего хорошего. Злобные сучки никогда не магичили с добрыми намерениями.

Дина глушит темнотой, жаром тела брата, заполошным биением его сердца и учащенным дыханием. Глушит чужим жадным желанием. Дин как-то занимался сексом с повязкой на глазах, и сейчас накатывает похожее ощущение непредсказуемости и отсутствия контроля. Язык Сэма скользит поверх шнурка, на котором висит амулет, а потом – еще раз, интимно поднырнув под шнурок, по голой, влажной коже. Сэм выдыхает, заставляя волоски встать дыбом. Не может наиграться, тянет зубами, сдавливая шею. Рога безымянного языческого божка на мгновение впиваются ниже кадыка болезненным уколом, но Сэм тут же отстраняется, и амулет снова свешивается вниз, на грудь. Вроде как неопасная штука, рога затуплены, иначе бы Дин уже давно ненароком вскрыл себе шею. И все же – слишком острое ощущение. От него печет щеки и к горлу подкатывает ком.

Дин напряжен, ему едва удается усилием воли оставаться на месте. Он сжимает кулаки, умирает от стыда, захлебывается растерянностью. Но отвращения нет. Может, именно поэтому ему удается терпеть, не думать, что происходит.

Горячий поршень двигается между ягодиц с пошлым хлюпаньем. Сэм трется долго, очень долго, и Дин не может отделаться от мысли, что тот выпил слишком много, чтобы кончить. Интересно, он сам это осознает? Или решит, что ему недостаточно трения? Что нужно толкнуться по-настоящему, натянуть Дина на свой член?

Стоит прекращать это безумие. Перевернуться, уткнуть Сэма себе в плечо и дать выреветься. Брат вряд ли скажет еще что осмысленное, а так Дин дождется, что его всерьез попытаются трахнуть, а это не…

 _Дин умрет через триста пятьдесят один день_.

Дин думает: «Пусть. Пусть трахнет». Ради бога, Дин не трепетная фиалка, выдержит. Ему жить осталось меньше года, какой смысл ломаться? Формально Дин мертвец. Глупо трястись над собственным телом, девственность задницы не ценится аж никак. Пусть тело поимеют – членом, ртом, как Сэму будет угодно. Пусть. Все равно скоро его поимеют черви: в мозг, в сердце, в зад – что покажется вкуснее. Нажрутся до отвала гниющей плоти, а пока плоть не стухла – пусть Сэм получит то, что хочет.

Но Сэм не пытается вломиться в зад. Сэм вперед руку сдвигает, тянется к члену Дина, и это – еще один момент, когда нужно остановить словами или действиями. Но Дину не хочется говорить и не хочется отталкивать. Это ведь еще и момент, когда до Сэма должно дойти: у Дина не стоит. Если что и отрезвит Сэма – наверное, только это. Дин терпит прикосновение, терпит осознание, что брат лапает его за яйца и не останавливается, десяток мучительных секунд не останавливается. 

Именно тогда Дина кроет злостью, как не может крыть от члена, прижатого к заднице. Потому что Дин готов подставиться: бери, раз хочется. Тебе – можно. Но кулак на члене не просто проверяет, как Дин относится к происходящему. Он просит. Просит отреагировать. Возбудиться. 

Как будто это с Дином что-то не так. Как будто он хренов импотент или вроде того. Дин и сформулировать толком не успевает, чем его так выбешивает невысказанная просьба – Сэм убирает руку. Сдвигает выше, обнимает поперек живота. Если не знать, что Винчестеры почти никогда не обнимаются, и мысленно надеть на них побольше одежды, можно притвориться, что объятие – братское. Сэм все еще влипает в спину своим бесконечным, горячечным телом, но больше не двигается, только пальцы на руках едва заметно подрагивают. Дин слышит невеселый вздох над своим ухом, и брат вконец затихает.

Дин не сразу распознает, что Сэм вырубился. Распаленный, неудовлетворенный, разочарованный – так легко? Серьезно?

Ночевать в таком положении – паршивая идея. Неизвестно, сколько из этой возни вспомнит проспавшийся Сэм, но поутру лучше организовать шанс сделать вид, что ничего не было. Просто странный мокрый сон из тех, в которых не признаются даже под заклинаниями правды.

Вот только Сэм обнимает цепко, Дин никак не может вывернуться, не потревожив. Он лежит, выжидая подходящий момент, когда Сэм ослабит свою бульдожью хватку, попытается поменять позу. Но Дин в раздрае, вымотан эмоциями, что пришлось пережить в концентрированной дозе, а Сэм впервые за последнее время рядом, и это – приятно. Похуй на контекст, похуй на голую кожу и на смазку, размазанную по пояснице. Сэм – рядом. Дина размаривает, он засыпает.

* * *

_Дин умрет через триста пятьдесят дней._

Он без аппетита ковыряется в завтраке и в семейных воспоминаниях того времени, когда они с братом оба были моложе, безответственнее и живее.

Через пыльное окно солнце кажется бодрым, злорадным и слишком высоко забравшимся. Дин проснулся поздно, позже брата. В пустой кровати. Он не нашел записок: ни прощальных навсегда, ни «ушел за бургерами, буду через полчаса». Сэм не брал трубку, и Дин мысленно прокручивал вчерашний маршрут поисков, готовясь ко второму заходу. Он не спешил воплощать его в жизнь. Опасался уйти слишком рано и по-тупому разминуться. 

Дин ждет, предпочитая верить, что Сэм не сбежит на другой континент по-английски.

Его вера окупается. К полудню Сэм возвращается в номер – без бургеров и без прощальных записок для личного вручения. Он топчется на пороге, не спешит подходить. Поначалу кажется, что и в глаза посмотреть не может, только потом Дин мысленно простраивает траекторию, понимает, что он пялится на амулет. С чего бы? Ладно бы на шее красовались засосы или еще какие явные следы безумной ночки, к которой они оба были совершенно не готовы. Но – нет. Сэм был аккуратен, а его сообщница темнота дожрала остаток улик. Дин долго перед зеркалом вертелся, но даже «укус» рогов не сумел распознать. На память остались лишь ощущения. Более чем.

В полдень исчезают тени и отмазки. Дин прикрывает божка рукой, и Сэм поднимает взгляд. Шагает вперед – в честность, в бездну:

– Дин. Прости меня за вчерашнее. За то, что я сделал. Это… Черт, Дин. Я не должен был. Как теперь?

С тех пор, как душа Дина ему больше не принадлежит, числится в залоге и заложниках, у Сэма пустые глаза и пустой голос. В них и сейчас нет той вины и сожалений, о которых брат говорит. Не потому, что он их не испытывает. Потому что поверх его лица – метафорическая вдовья вуаль, за которой ни черта не различить.

Жаль, что вчера был выключен свет. Тогда эмоции фонтанировали, Дин это чувствовал, но хотел бы – увидеть. Разобраться в нюансах.

– Сэмми. Не драматизируй. Не знаю, что ты помнишь, а что домыслил сверху, но ты вчера ничего не сделал.

– Я тебя чуть… Я сделал достаточно для того, чтобы ты меня никогда за это не простил.

«Это было бы не такое уж долгое «никогда», правда?»

– Брось. Все по согласию. Справиться с твоей пьяной тушей – плевое дело. Я бы тебя остановил, если бы хотел остановить. 

– Ты не захотел меня останавливать. Но хотеть ты меня не хотел.

«Ты разоткровенничался. Если цена за твои мысли – дать потереться о мою задницу, можешь так хоть каждый день делать, я только за», – хочет свести к шутке Дин, надеясь разрядить обстановку, показать, что ничего фатального не произошло. Язык не поворачивается. А надо, надо что-то говорить или делать, пока Сэм окончательно не зациклился на своих неверных выводах.

Поцеловать его, что ли? Это сработало. Десять лет назад.

Не давая паузе провиснуть, Дин идет к Сэму, целует их фирменным поцелуем «мы в порядке» – целомудренно, по-братски, в губы. Целует, видя перед глазами его четырнадцатилетнюю, пьяную и насмерть перепуганную версию. Целует, вспоминая разговор, который никогда и не забывал.

– Какого черта, Сэм, ты что, вылакал отцовскую флягу? – спросил он тогда у Сэма.

Позднее взял вину за проступок на себя. Отец отстранил Дина от следующих трех охот. Наказание было унизительным, призванным подчеркнуть, что старший сын утратил доверие. Дина наказывали гораздо сильнее, но тот «домашний арест по-винчестерски» запомнился, как запомнилось все, что было связано с «днем-когда».

– Мне нужно было, Дин. Для храбрости. Чтобы сказать тебе.

– Что сказать?

– Я тебя люблю.

– Я тебя тоже, – ответил Дин, хотя они не так чтобы часто говорили о чувствах вслух.

– Я тебя не так люблю.

Дин без дополнительных объяснений уловил, куда клонил мелкий. 

Таких сложных и противоречивых эмоций ему никогда не приходилось испытывать. Первой разборчивой мыслью было «Это что, розыгрыш?», второй – «Только бы не узнал отец». Остальные мысли загалдели одновременно, не давая разобрать смысл. Дин предчувствовал проблемы и в то же время едва сдерживал смех – чуть истеричный, но искренний. Слишком нелепая ситуация, чтобы случаться в реальной жизни, такое происходит в хороших ужастиках и плохих комедиях.

– Сэмми… Ну что ты себе навыдумывал? – как мог мягко заговорил Дин, тщательно контролируя тон, включая на максимум старшего брата и школьного психолога. 

Смеяться было категорически нельзя. Даже если Дин считал: блажь. Ну что этот пацан мог понимать в собственных чувствах? Дин в свои восемнадцать мнил себя умудренным опытом, но прекрасно помнил, каким был в возрасте младшего брата. Помнил, как исступленно сох по девчонке из рекламы, которая была старше его на добрый десяток лет. Ничего, прошло после первого же реального поцелуя. Дин поделился этой стыдной тайной, даже при угрозе того, что брат его потом годами будет поддразнивать, напевая рекламную мелодию. Пусть потешается, если это поможет.

Дин был готов к тому, что рано или поздно младший брат придет к нему плакаться о своем разбитом сердце. Не был только готов сам его разбить.

Винчестеры часто переезжали, у Сэма не было времени с кем-то сблизиться, и вот результат – вместо новой одноклассницы любовные признания достаются брату, но… 

– Поверь, ты еще встретишь девочку, которая тебе понравится, – уверял Дин.

– Не нравятся мне девочки!

– А кто нравится? Мальчики?

– Дин, ты такой дурак! Я уже сказал, кто мне нравится, – надулся Сэм. По-детски так. Вот и как его было воспринять серьезно – четырнадцатилетку, который в отношениях был наивнее любой диснеевской принцессы?

Да и сколько вообще должно было быть лет Сэму, чтобы Дин поверил заявлениям про небратскую любовь? Шестнадцать? Восемнадцать? Двадцать? Когда Дин перестал воспринимать его как ребенка? Да и перестал ли?

Он ведь и нынешнее признание бы не признал, будь оно первым. Решил бы, у брата от смерти крыша едет: собственной или Дина. Это не в счет.

Но. Второй раз. Ебучий второй раз.

В далеком девяносто седьмом году Дин как мог аккуратно отказал Сэму, щадя его гордость и иллюзии. Но Сэм всеми силами принялся его избегать. Дин думал, что тот обижен. Когда все-таки удалось его заловить и прижать к стене, выяснилось, что в максималистском мирке младшего брата Дин мог либо ответить взаимностью, либо возненавидеть. Сэм не мог поверить, что Дин воспринял спокойно, без ужаса, отвращения или что там полагается. Дин не знал, как бы доказать, что все правда в порядке, что он понимал – Сэм запутался, пройдет время, он сам посмеется над тем, что говорил подобное. Сэм твердил, что уже не ребенок и вполне отвечает за свои чувства, а когда кончилось терпение спорить с Дином, выпалил:

– Ты как отец!

В другой ситуации и не от Сэма это могло бы прозвучать как похвала. Тоном Сэма – получилось донельзя обидным оскорблением.

– Вовсе нет, – возразил Дин, придерживая при себе мысли, что нелепые любовные фантазии были похожи на очередной вид бунта против правил отца. 

Дин по глазам видел, что Сэм собирался сделать глупость, и даже догадался, какую именно.

Поэтому на поцелуй ответил с готовностью. Если так можно сказать о неуклюжем, поверхностном прикосновении губ к губам. Но не Дину учить брата целоваться по-взрослому, чтобы сходу подгибались колени.

– Почему ты мне отвечаешь, если сказал, что не взаимно?

– А ты зачем меня целуешь, если я сказал, что не взаимно?

Сэм не нашелся, как парировать. Потом еще пару раз в губы клюнул. С промежутком в несколько дней. Пытался застать врасплох, подловить. Чтобы Дин шарахнулся. А Дин не шарахался. Позднее – сам первым поцеловал, и тогда уже Сэм дернулся от неожиданности. И вроде бы наконец поверил, что брата ситуация действительно не корежила и между ними все осталось по-прежнему.

Дин две тысячи седьмого года износа мысленно дает по морде тому Дину, который не нашел другого способа разрулить обстановку. Целоваться с младшим братом – хреновое решение проблемы и уж точно не то, что делают нормальные люди. Но у Винчестеров ничто и никогда не было как у нормальных людей, поэтому за десять лет Дин ни разу не поставил под сомнение, что так можно.

Хуже всего, что поцелуи прижились. 

Они с братом даже не обнимались толком после этой истории. По вывернутой винчестеровской логике в объятиях было чересчур много близости. А поцелуи… Не все поцелуи о сексе. Их никогда не были о сексе. Это было чем-то средним между жестом принятия и шуткой для своих. Ведь так выглядело, правда?

Они не злоупотребляли, конечно. Дин был осторожен. За себя и за брата. Даже если он сам не верил, что Сэм чувствовал то, что думал, что чувствовал, это не имело значения, если верил Сэм. И мог это выдать. Не то чтобы Дин считал, что Сэму хватит дурости пойти к отцу за благословением и советами. В основном потому, что у Сэма с отцом были натянутые, не отличающиеся доверительностью отношения, не способствующие разговорам по душам. Не потому, что дурости было мало. Хватило же – сказать лично Дину. Дин бы скорее умер, чем поделился с родным братом подобными фантазиями. Наверное, только годы спустя он в полной мере осознал, сколько ебанутой смелости было нужно Сэму, чтобы с их воспитанием и диновским подражанием отцу – открыться.

В какой момент Дин решил, что у Сэма прошла его дурь, сложно сказать. Просто из их отношений постепенно исчезла остаточная неловкость. Дин не пытался об этом поговорить, чтобы не бередить и не позорить.

В школе Сэм так ни с кем и не встречался. Ни с девочками, ни с мальчиками. Хорошие старшие братья не спускают на тормозах, когда младшие к семнадцати остаются безнадежными девственниками. Но Дин – спустил. Так было спокойнее. Дин не то чтобы радовался одиночеству Сэма. Он просто не знал, как вести себя, если бы брат все-таки замутил с парнем. Потому что Сэм не стал бы тратить усилия на то, чтобы шифроваться перед отцом, а как отец воспринял бы новости, Дин не хотел даже представлять, но представлял слишком хорошо. А ведь Сэм и без этой бомбы был с отцом в состоянии холодной войны, вынуждая Дина год за годом балансировать между ними двумя, проявляя чудеса дипломатии.

Джесси появился позже. В Стэнфорде. На свободе – если так можно выразиться.

Очно они с Дином познакомились едва ли не накануне его сожжения на потолке. Когда Дин приехал к Сэму в колледж просить помощи в поисках пропавшего отца, он подспудно опасался, что если Сэм начал встречаться с парнем, он и внешне изменился. Cтал одеваться иначе. Вести себя иначе. Манерность – так это называют. Но нет. Все еще его брат. Волосы сильнее отросли, но это – очень по-сэмовски. Да еще сам вымахал так, что впору заработать парочку старшебратских комплексов. 

Когда Дин впервые увидел Джесси, он испытал некоторое облегчение – не похож. Губы разве только. Такие же полные. В остальном – кудрявый блондин со спортивной фигурой и слишком смазливым лицом, которое бы больше подошло девчонке. 

Дин Джесси не особо понравился. Наверное, из-за того, что при их первой встрече Сэм лежал на полу, а Дин – на Сэме.

Джесси не понравился Дину потому, что у него была родинка на переносице.

Но о мертвых – тех мертвых, которые примерно лежат в могилах и не пытаются сожрать мозги у обретающихся на кладбище готов, – не принято говорить плохо. Так что покойся с миром, родинка Джесси Мура и его же несостоявшаяся гейская свадьба с младшим Винчестером. Ваши неусыновленные собаки и непокрашенные белые заборы перебьются другими хозяевами.

Заочно Сэм скупо рассказывал о своем парне. Никогда не скрывал, но и делиться не спешил. Не так чтобы щедро.

Дин помнит, когда впервые узнал о самом существовании Джесси.

Звонил справиться о делах, а Сэм вдруг сказал:

– Знаешь, кажется, у меня намечается… кое-что.

– Да ладно? Мой мелкий братец наконец-то вляпался в отношения? Как ее зовут?

И Дин в полной мере ощутил холодок по ту сторону трубки. Мгновение неуверенной заминки – исправлять или нет. Быть честным или нет.

– Его.

– Как его зовут? – чуть сконфуженно перефразировал Дин. С языка едва не соскочило глупое, совершенно неуместное уточнение «значит, ты действительно гей?», но Дин поймал его на излете.

– Джесси. 

– Джесси, – повторил Дин, проверяя, как звучит. Судорожно пытался изобрести какой-нибудь вопрос, чтобы показать интерес, развить тему. Ему же и правда было интересно, просто он не мог сориентироваться по месту – с какой стороны заезжать, стоит ли деликатничать. И пауза там, где должны были быть расспросы, вконец расклеила разговор.

Дин, конечно, не лез к отцу с новостями. Пока тот не спросил:

– Вы поддерживаете связь?

Отец не звонил Сэму. Не прощал за побег. У него с младшим сыном и без того были напряженные отношения, но после отъезда, приравненного к предательству, Джон Винчестер как будто и вовсе делал вид, что у него один ребенок. Он и с Дином-то, наверное, продолжал разговаривать потому, что не знал – Дин с самого начала был в курсе планов младшего брата на колледж. На другую жизнь.

Дин знал. Соучаствовал по всем пунктам. Отвлекал. 

Он виновен. Он ничуть не раскаивался.

– У него все хорошо. Ботанит, конечно, но у него кое-кто появился, представляешь?

– И как ее зовут?

– Джессика.

Дин не мог промолчать про устроенную личную жизнь брата. Надеялся показать отцу, ради чего тому нужен был Стэнфорд. Но Дин не собирался выдавать наклонности Сэма. Потому что знал отношение Джона Винчестера к гомосексуалистам. Слышал достаточно высказываний. Был в курсе причины некоторых драк.

Дин потом размышлял, а что вообще является большей ложью, если парень встречается с парнем, на вопрос «есть ли девушка?» отвечать «нет» или «да»?

Сэм особо не скрывал свою ориентацию перед окружающим миром. Особо и не афишировал. Дин скрывал ее за них обоих. Преимущественно – перед отцом, по привычке – перед другими людьми. Работа Дина – защищать Сэма. Он справлялся с ней как умел. И если ему когда-либо придется рассказывать историю их семьи, он расскажет ее именно так. Без гомосексуализма. Без инцеста.

* * *

_Дин умрет через триста шестнадцать дней_.

Он никак не привыкнет к тому, что доживает свои последние, тщательно отмеренные месяцы. Он приучен жить одним днем, жить «сегодня», которое никогда не превращается в завтра, потому что один день мало чем отличается от другого. Каждое «сегодня» он там же, где был год назад, три года назад – не географически, нет, в другом, глобальном смысле. У нормальных людей есть цели, есть план: поступить в колледж, жениться, найти работу, продвинуться по службе. У Дина нет амбиций и нет перспектив карьерного роста. Он – охотник. Выше этого не прыгнуть, с этого – не соскочить. Отец верил, что после победы над Желтоглазым они начнут нормальную жизнь. Отец дружил с Бобби, с пастором Джимом, с Эллен – и все равно верил. Может, так ему было легче. Его сыновья не верили в «после». Разница только в том, что Сэм хотел изменить свою судьбу, а Дин – нет. Он всегда методично делал свое дело, делал, зная, что охотники не умирают от рака. Охотники умирают по одной-единственной причине – однажды они встречают тварь, которая оказывается быстрее их. 

Хотя, если покрутить с другой стороны, Дин умер по той же схеме. Встретил тварь, которая оказалась быстрее его. Похуй, что воткнула нож в спину не ему самому, а брату. Итог тот же.

Охотники на нечисть подспудно ожидают смерти в любую минуту – и все равно умирают неожиданно. Дин имел все основания полагать, что с ним будет именно так. Быстро. Вряд ли безболезненно, но быстро. Дин не рассчитывал дожить до старости, но и умирать до тридцати – не планировал. Он не настолько бездарный охотник. 

Дин Винчестер не был готов к тому, чтобы знать точную дату своего «однажды». Как будто у него действительно диагноз «рак». Сверхъестественная форма. Это то же самое – только срок диагностирован четче, самочувствие держится на уровне, а на послесмертие не остается ни единой радужной иллюзии.

Сверхъестественный рак – заразная дрянь, которая передается благими намерениями.

Дин не спешит сдавать себя в карантин, изолировать от общества. Он больше не таскает еду в кровать, перекусывает в городе, выбирая людные места.

– У нас появился очень вкусный вишневый пирог. 

– О, вишневый. Ты угадываешь все мои желания, Бетти, – улыбается Дин. 

У Бетти вишневые губы, а кожа наверняка пахнет сдобой – аромат выпечки пропитал все в придорожном кафе. Нагоняет аппетит. А еще у них до неприличия милая форма, которая тоже нагоняет аппетит. Дин не стал бы ее снимать, чтобы трахнуть. Задрал бы юбку, зарываясь рукой в складки ткани, лапая округлую задницу.

Порно про официанток – его любимый вид порно. 

Даже несмотря на то, что в реальности он часто спит именно с официантками. Точнее – именно из-за этого.

Дроча на тематические видео, Дин вспоминает реальный секс. Вспоминает пыль подсобок. Неудобно впивающиеся полки. Сбитые локти. В процессе эти мелочи раздражают. Но как часть фантазии – заводят. Добавляют картинке реалистичности.

Сэм всех девушек Дина называет «официантки». Не потому, что все без исключения действительно ими работают. Просто обобщает то, что разово.

Сэм.

Черт.

Дин флиртует с Бетти по привычке. А потом запинается, прикручивает обаяние, хотя девчонка готова поделиться ценными сведениями о времени окончания своей смены.

Прости, Бетти. Не сегодня. Не в этой жизни – как бы отвратительно пафосно это ни звучало.

У Дина не было секса – с тех пор, как он расплатился своей жизнью за сэмову. Если не считать ночной выходки Сэма. Или – именно с нее, если все-таки считать.

Где-то здесь должна быть шутка про умерщвление плоти, потому что, кажется, именно этим Дин и занимается, хотя, исходя из его характера, это было бы последним, чем он стал бы заниматься сейчас, на краю жизни. За пару шагов до смерти он бы наверняка попытался как следует оторваться. И секс – самый эффективный способ разгрузиться.

Смертельные болезни – повод сделать все, что собирался сделать, но откладывал. Дин еще столько не попробовал, господи. Так и не переспал ни с одной японкой. Один раз он провел ночь с вьетнамкой в третьем поколении, вся экзотичность которой – разрез глаз. Она и язык-то свой не знала толком. 

Помимо родного языка, Дин знает латынь – частично. В той части, которая состоит из вызубренных до автоматизма речитативов заклинаний. В ней преобладают словечки «душа», «дьявол» и «святой дух». Еще Дин по верхам нахватался японских и немецких фразочек. Вот тут все не так возвышенно, хотя восклицания «О господи!» тоже хватает. «О господи» и «еби меня сильнее», и «у тебя такой огромный член», и прочие не особо претенциозные диалоги из порно, которое смотрит Дин. С каким бы удовольствием он ввернул что-нибудь грязное и горячее на птичьем щебете японцев – похуй, если переврет произношение, схваченное на слух.

У Дина хорошее воображение, терабайты просмотренного порно и – как итог – длинный список тех, с кем он хотел бы переспать. Так, наброски. Десяток типажей, сотня-другая пикантных ситуаций.

Но Дин больше не может кувыркаться с девушками.

Не после того, как твердый член младшего брата вжимался в его задницу, и стало кристально ясно, что бредовое подростковое признание Сэма – не такое и бредовое. Не выдумка, от которой можно отмахнуться.

Сэм его хочет – столько лет уже. Охренеть просто. Как он выжил с этим вообще? 

Дин бы застрелился, если бы и без того не был без пяти минут мертв. Стреляться неактуально.

Дин не перестает думать о том, что подвел своего младшего брата, бросил самого справляться с этим пиздецом, и что тот, черт возьми, действительно с ним справлялся, годами сидел под запертой дверью, не создавая неудобств.

Не может Дин перед носом Сэма с другими трахаться. Не может со всем осознанием причинять боль.

И нет, понимание, что по сути ничего не изменится, что неполный год существенно не ухудшит того, что он десять лет развлекался с «официантками» на глазах у брата, ничуть не облегчает совесть. Наоборот.

В свою защиту Дин готов сказать, что Сэм никогда не выказывал негативных эмоций по поводу его интрижек, а уж если Сэма нервирует какая из привычек брата, он не преминет высказаться. Но он не фыркал, не пытался влезть и помешать. И, возможно, это одна из основных причин, по которым Дин никогда не верил в серьезность признания Сэма. Потому что Сэм не ревновал. Или очень хорошо делал вид, что не ревновал. Настолько убедительно, что даже Дин не сумел прикопаться. Раскусить.

Вероятно, он и сейчас не будет ревновать или будет делать вид, что не ревнует – как бы оно ни было на самом деле.

Но Дина больше не устраивает расклад. 

Если не с Сэмом – тогда ни с кем. Это – новая сделка с совестью. Последнее время Дин все чаще в них влипает, но не наловчился выбивать себе условия повыгоднее. Отсутствие секса он как-нибудь перетерпит, что уж теперь. Заметит Сэм его обет воздержания или нет – это второй вопрос. Сэму сейчас как будто бы насрать вообще на все, но это не отменяет того, что смерть Дина целиком и полностью ради него. Или – ради собственного эгоизма, тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть. В любом ракурсе хотя бы это он должен брату, которого бросает. Брату, который бросил его на опережение.

Дин не чувствовал себя таким одиноким и потерянным с тех пор, как его младший брат подал документы на поступление в Стэнфорд.

* * *

– Мэйпл Спрингс. Прокатимся? Выходка одного психа попахивает вервольфским душком.

– Ты водитель. Вперед.

Сэм апатичен донельзя, почти карикатурно. Он хреново питается, хреново спит – бледная, безэмоциональная тень себя прежнего. И по итогу куда больше смахивает на живого покойника, чем Дин.

Больше пиздецового состояния брата Дина пугает только то, что это пиздецовое состояние Сэм совершенно не пытается скрыть.

Это так не по-винчестеровски. У Винчестеров всегда все в порядке, даже когда совсем нет. «Все нормально» – единственный допустимый ответ, и он должен звучать убедительно. Держать лицо – часть того, кто они. Не показывать слабости – базовое правило любого охотника, основной инструмент выживания, потому что на слабость твари ведутся почти так же, как на кровь. Когда умер отец, Дин изо всех сил пытался быть в форме. Срывался, конечно, раз или два. Но это было вспышками, моментами. Не на публику. Ненадолго. Если выпивать – украдкой, так, чтобы нельзя было доказать. Выглядеть – приемлемо. Работать – без накладок. Страдать – молча.

Дин звонит Тони – справиться, как там дела у Эдди. Ему докладывают, что Эдди все еще в депрессии, но жив и даже умудрился не загреметь в больницу.

Дин испытывает изрядное облегчение. Засчитывает себе за победу, как будто если с Эдди не закончилось фатально, это знак, что и Сэм оправится рано или поздно.

_Дин умрет через двести девяносто три дня._

Сэм заранее носит по нему траур.

Дин ощущает себя в роли невидимого призрака. Не его персонаж, совсем. Если так подумать, Дин выторговал себе год, чтобы провести его с Сэмом. Но с Сэмом он его не проводит. После своей ночной выходки брат закрылся на все замки. Хуже, чем в первые дни после безголового подросткового признания. Сэм бросил пить, как будто опасался, что по пьяни – сорвется снова. Теперь Сэм трезв как стекло и отрешен тоже как стекло. Он не сбежал на другой конец страны. Формально все еще составляет Дину компанию, ездит в Импале, словно долговязый багаж, не слишком привередничая по поводу маршрута. Но они почти не разговаривают, и стоит отвернуться – Сэм уходит. Дин пытается проследить, куда. Иногда ему удается, но смысл передвижений брата ускользает. Дин поначалу надеялся, что Сэм хлопочет о возвращении в колледж. Было бы сносной отмазкой, чтобы косить от охоты. Но – нет. Все гораздо хуже. Сэм думает. Бродит и думает. О смысле жизни или другой философской поеботине, которую Дин бы с удовольствием полил бензином и сжег, если бы она горела так же хорошо, как бумага, которую ей марают.

Периодически Дин сам на грани того, чтобы закрутить роман с бутылкой. Если Сэм с нее слез – его черед, разве нет?

Нынешняя жизнь Дина выглядит, будто его наебали с годовой гарантией, не стали ждать, сразу бросили в Ад. Именно так должен выглядеть Ад Дина Винчестера – Сэм, до которого словно бы можно дотянуться, но который абсолютно недосягаем.

А на что Дин, собственно, рассчитывал? На прощальный медовый месяц?

Да. На что-то вроде.

Отсрочка была их возможностью попрощаться по-человечески. Сесть на мотельную кровать, взяться за руки. Дин бы рассказал Сэму, как сильно его любит, а Сэм бы рассказал, как сильно его за это ненавидит. Дин бы обнял Сэма – как следует, крепче, чем обычно. А Сэм бы его поцеловал – крепче, чем обычно. Дин рыдал бы брату в плечо – от грусти. Сэм сбивал бы кулаки о диван – от бессилия. Дин сказал бы «Прощай». Сэм бы ответил – «Прощаю».

И Дин бы сдох с чистой совестью. С горами трупов на плечах и абсолютно чистой совестью.

На следующий день после их с Сэмом прощания в номер бы въехали новые постояльцы. Перед их приходом горничная бы прибрала разведенную Винчестерами сырость, и новички бы не догадались, что накануне здесь имело место великое историческое событие. Дин бы с удовольствием заделал музей и нанял Сэма экскурсоводом. Если бы Сэм отказался – Дин бы перебился и простой мемориальной табличкой «Здесь Винчестеры наконец поговорили».

Дин не хотел проебывать их шанс на нормальное прощание. Отказывался терять Сэма раньше, чем действительно его потеряет.

В способность достучатся вниманием и хорошим отношением Дин не верит. И со всей изобретательностью пытается вывести Сэма из себя. Будит клаксоном. Путает заказы. Подменяет одежду. Поет за рулем. Тратит в душе всю горячую воду. Нарывается на ссору – яркую, сочную, громкую. Может, даже на драку. Или на мелочную месть. Дина устроит любая форма скандала или хотя бы оживленного препирательства. Что угодно, кроме равнодушия. Переживания за Сэма гремуче замешаны со злостью на него же. Злостью, которая копится и не находит выхода. Дин бы первым бросился на брата с кулаками, если бы был уверен, что тот ответит, не станет изображать из себя боксерскую грушу.

Сэм не сучится. Спускает на тормозах проделки Дина. Не так, будто терпит. Так, будто всерьез не обращает внимания на мелочи, что всегда с гарантией его раздражали.

– Я узнал, что нужно для восстановления в Стэнфорде, – идет ва-банк Дин.

– Я не собираюсь возвращаться в колледж.

– Но и охотиться не собираешься. Тогда что?

Сэм пожимает плечами.

Дин умел задевать Сэма за живое, а сейчас все проверенные уловки перестали работать.

Дин, правда, не пробовал зажать брата в темном углу и как следует засосать. Уж это бы должно было подействовать, пробить на реакцию. 

Но это – нечестный прием. Слишком подлый и гнилой, чтобы рассматривать его всерьез.

Вот только у Дина ограниченный запас времени. Честные способы ему не по часам.

Полезть к Сэму в штаны с равной вероятностью может закончиться как дракой, так и постелью. Дин бы предпочел первый вариант. Но и ко второму морально готов. Тот раз, когда Сэм вылизывал его шею – последний, когда они были друг перед другом откровенны. Эта откровенность дорогого стоит. Если бы Дин имел роскошь пытаться надышаться перед смертью, в первую очередь это означало бы две вещи: много Сэма и много секса, и вообще-то это были два разных пункта, но в текущих обстоятельствах – можно и объединить.

У Дина хорошее воображение, терабайты просмотренного порно и – как итог – длинный список тех, с кем он хотел бы переспать.

Его младшего брата нет в списке, даже на последних строчках. В нем нет ни одного мужского имени, если это утешит самолюбие Сэма.

Дин предпочитает девушек. В самом слове «предпочитает» словно изначально заложено, что вариант это оптимальный, но не единственно возможный.

Если уж на то пошло, Дин может скорректировать список. Перечеркнуть накрест и заменить единственным пунктом.

Отчаянные меры отчаянного Дина в отчаянные времена. Он ведь не порадовать Сэма рассчитывает, нет – как следует взбесить. Младший брат смахивает на бездушный труп гораздо сильнее Дина, и Дин отказывается смиренно умереть, оставив его в таком состоянии. Он хочет встряхнуть брата. Оживить. Шоковой терапией инцестуального разряда.

Многие взгляды на жизнь Дин перенял от отца, пусть того и нельзя было назвать идеальным примером для подражания. Но не отношение к геям. На него повлияла давняя, не подтвержденная тогда теория, что младший брат может оказаться одним из них, а он – то святое, которое выше предрассудков. Дин выработал собственное мнение – не отцовское и не сэмовское. Раньше он заворачивал попытки мужиков к себе подкатить – вежливо, с юмором, без истерик и выбитых зубов. А сейчас он раздумывает о том, что, возможно, ему бы стоило снять в баре какого-нибудь мужика. Поэкспериментировать, прежде чем решаться на авантюру, которая способна окончательно испоганить отношения с братом. Но Дин не верит в чистоту эксперимента. Потому что секс с Сэмом – это в первую очередь секс с Сэмом, а не секс с мужчиной.

Да и не обязательно быть геем, чтобы спать с мужиками – под этим много кто подпишется. Подпишется зек, сплевывая на подпись зуб и немного крови. Подпишется солдат, марая листок комьями земли. Говорят же, что ни на войне, ни в тюрьмах натуралов не остается. Невеселое сравнение, правда. Шлюхи в опросе не участвуют, спасибо. Можно привести пример повеселее. На студенческих пьяных тусовках чего только не случается. Какой-нибудь студентишка тоже с удовольствием подпишется под петицией Дина, выблевав на свою подпись лишний стаканчик текилы и непереварившуюся корку от лайма. Дин предполагает, что если бы он вдруг жил жизнью, в которой бывают студенческие вечеринки в отрыв – случиться могло бы и с ним.

Уж очень легко получилось в единственный раз, когда флиртовал с парнем.

Дин вспоминает старое дело и небольшое соперничество с Сэмом за Мэдисона – темпераментного парнишку, оказавшегося оборотнем. Дин видел, что Сэму понравился Мэдисон. Вмешался, деланно пытаясь очаровать, перетянуть одеяло на себя, только потому, что знал: так скоро после Джесси Сэм не решится. Дин не раз ловил его на заинтересованных взглядах в сторону их клиентов, но тот никак не отваживался сделать шаг. Дин подумал, что чуток конкуренции и доля азарта – именно то, что нужно Сэму, чтобы переступить через свои заморочки. 

Это сработало. Сэм знатно прифигел – по очевидным причинам им никогда не приходилось конкурировать за претендента на переспать. Сэм принял вызов, и Дину даже не пришлось поддаваться, чтобы проиграть. 

Зная, чем закончилось, Дин сто раз пожалел, что поспособствовал бурной ночи своего брата. Джесси Сэму хотя бы не пришлось убивать собственными руками.

Вероятно, Дин зря собирается снова влезть в личную жизнь Сэма. Но оставаться в стороне не может.

* * *

_Дин умрет через двести пятнадцать дней._

Сегодня – его последнее Рождество.

В семье Винчестеров никогда не клеилось с праздниками, особенно с рождественскими.

И чертов Ипси – худший выбор для того, чтобы их провести, хотя он вряд ли существенно отличается от любого другого американского городка, по самое не хочу украшенного тематической мишурой.

Разница только в том, что здесь обитают плотоядные твари, паскудящие местным жителям праздничное настроение.

У Дина нет праздничного настроения. Он уже стерпелся с тем, что Сэм больше не присоединяется к охотам. Чего он не ожидал – что брат откажется участвовать в праздновании Рождества. Хотя бы в какой-то форме. Дин, конечно, и без него мог бы притащить елку и индюшку. Но суть ведь не в этом. Суть – в семье.

Не имея альтернативы, Дин проводит Рождество на работе. Сидит, привязанный к стулу, с дурацким таволговым венком на шее и выдранным ногтем, который невыносимо печет.

У Дина реальные шансы стать главным блюдом на ужине языческих богов, и все, на что ему остается надеяться – что Сэм вовремя среагирует, успеет прийти на помощь. Дин позвонил ему, когда обнаружил в подвале немолодой супружеской четы схрон человечины. Карриганы оказались из разряда тех хлебосольных пар, которые сначала угощают пирогом с яблоками и мелатонином, а потом готовят пирог себе – из печени и глазных яблок своего гостя, добавив десяток ритуальных трав вместо приправы. «Очаровательные соседи», – хотел поделиться Дин. Но Сэм не успел взять трубку, и теперь можно только молиться, что тот сообразит, где искать. Дин пичкал его информацией о расследовании, как бы младший брат ни изображал, что не слушает.

Сэм слушал. 

Когда в дверь раздается звонок и Карриганы уходят открывать, Дин пользуется возможностью выбраться из пут. И потом случается подлинное рождественское чудо: они с братом плечом к плечу против монстров, как в старые добрые времена. Как же Дин скучал по этому. По ним.

И ведь Сэм почувствовал, что его вмешательство необходимо. Как? Может, потому, что они братья по крови – и той, что в венах течет, и той, что вместе пролили.

У ассимилировавшейся парочки тварей Дин прихватывает на память синий елочный шарик. Хотя бы так, символически, украсить пустой, подчеркнуто непраздничный номер в мотеле. У Винчестеров не заготовлены подарки, а еда куплена на заправке. Санта бы их осудил за пренебрежение к его празднику. Дин не слишком переживает из-за недовольного Санты, от него Дину бы все равно не перепало подарков: старший Винчестер в уходящем году был плохим мальчиком – он проебал своего Сэма, потом – свою душу и для полноты коллекции проебов собирается проебать свои вкусы.

– Тебе помочь? – спрашивает Сэм, кивая на порезанную руку и изуродованный палец.

Дин, конечно же, не собирается отказываться. Они устраиваются рядом на кровати Сэма. Когда брат обрабатывает его раны, Дина слегка потряхивает. Он взвинчен – не сексуальным возбуждением, но тем адреналином, который всегда циркулирует по крови после особенно опасных охот.

Дин чувствует: это – момент.

Может, использовать его – поганая идея. Если бы Дин полез вчера, позавчера, дело бы скорее всего закончилось потасовкой. Но сейчас, после боя против общего врага, после заштопанных ран, момент совсем о другом. 

– С Рождеством, Сэмми, – говорит Дин, подаваясь к брату. Вжимаясь губами в губы.

Давно так не делал. Не настолько давно.

Первая секунда – как обычно. Но Дин не торопится отстраняться. Раздвигает губы. Разводит на настоящий поцелуй, такой, чтобы с братским никак не спутать.

Рука Сэма взлетает к плечу. Дин думает, что Сэм все-таки отшвырнет его от себя. А потом еще врежет с замахом. Но Сэм не отталкивает, не бьет. Смотрит только – озадаченно. Недоверчиво, с долей горечи.

До чего они докатились, если даже эти эмоции Дин воспринимает как хороший знак. 

Он всерьез боялся не пробиться сквозь пустоту Сэма. Но – все. Удалось.

Дин мысленно подсовывает брату реплики: «Это что, вместо подарка?». Но Сэм отмалчивается в поцелуй, беззвучно шевеля губами поверх губ Дина.

Это – лишь половина успеха.

Дину стоит предупредить – «Пожалуйста, не лапай меня, ладно? Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе было хорошо, только не пытайся сделать хорошо мне».

И если он проговорит это вслух, точно схлопочет по зубам.

Дин закрывает глаза и шире открывает рот, всасывая в себя язык Сэма. Последний поцелуй Дина – с демоном перекрестка. Внешне она была самой горячей девушкой из всех, кого он когда-либо видел, будто отбирала себе мясной костюм среди порно-актрис высшей пробы. Поцелуй с ней – самое мерзкое, что случалось в его жизни, потому что прикосновение к ее губам – прикосновение к голодной бездне.

Дину всегда казалось, что эта тема про душу – скорее метафора. Что это не какая-то реальная составляющая Дина Винчестера. Но в тот момент он в полной мере ощутил, что душа материальна. Внутренний орган с инвентарным номером девятнадцать шестьдесят семь, просьба избегать прямого соприкосновения с совестью и сердцем. Будьте бдительны, хранение при температуре плюс тысяча градусов по Кельвину в растворе консервирующей ненависти чревато почернением глаз, ростом рогов и испорченным характером. 

Демонесса плевала на условия правильного хранения и аккуратного обращения, она тянулась к товару языком, чтобы лизнуть на пробу. С тех пор у Дина остался тикающий счетчик дней, обслюнявленная душа и тошнота. 

Он вспоминает об этом сейчас, потому что мокрый, глубокий поцелуй с родным братом – второй раз в жизни Дина, когда он физически ощущает у себя наличие души.

Это не так, как с демоном. Это похоже на то, что впервые с момента, когда Сэм узнал о сделке Дина, они снова по одну сторону. Заодно. От их поцелуя не кружится голова и не твердеет в штанах. От него – горит душа, насквозь прожигая грудную клетку, и впервые с визита на перекресток Дину не кажется, что времени быть человеком осталось в обрез.

Разорвав поцелуй – неохотно, надо же, – Дин выворачивает Сэма из рубашки, стягивает с него футболку. Тычется губами в обнаженную кожу, оставляя поцелуи на ключицах, сосках, животе, медленно сдвигаясь вниз, опускаясь перед братом на колени, расстегивая ему ремень.

Сэм приподнимает задницу, помогая себя раздевать, пассивно одобряя происходящее. В его глазах почти невозможно прочитать возбуждение, но член едва не липнет к пупку. Дин храбрится как может, стягивая до щиколоток джинсы и трусы. Ему страшно, что пиздец. Когда впервые отлизывал, тоже мандражом разобрало, но тогда было другое, тогда его вело на запах, на близость. Страх облажаться и смутное понимание, что нужно делать, перекрывала похоть, искреннее, невымученное желание коснуться, узнать реакции. 

На головке блестит крупная капля смазки. Видеть чужой член близко и анатомично – чертовски некомфортно. Сложно отмахнуться от глупого желания отвести взгляд, как принято в мужских раздевалках.

В этот момент Дин почти жалеет, что он – не гей. Абсурдная, мимолетная мысль. Дин Винчестер в полной гармонии со своей ориентацией, спасибо большое.

Но сейчас, именно сейчас, самоубеждения про студенческие вечеринки работают хреново.

Сэм ненавязчиво дергает за воротник рубашки Дина, и тот улавливает просьбу, пользуется предоставленной передышкой, раздеваясь сам. По пояс. Амулет липнет к обнаженной груди. Обычно Дин его почти не замечает. Но сейчас – вспоминает о том, что это ведь тоже рождественский подарок. Не хватало только сейчас думать о том, как с годами изменились они и их подарки.

Дин коротко смотрит в лицо Сэма: проконтролировать чужие реакции, поменьше выпячивая собственные. Взгляд Сэма прикипает к амулету, он тянет руку, теребит шнурок, но этот намек Дин напрочь игнорирует. Он не снимает свой талисман во время секса, вообще никогда не снимает.

У Дина отчетливо пылают щеки. Он наклоняется к члену, говорит полушепотом:

– Я этого не делал, так что не жди многого от техники. Советую ловить кайф от самого факта, что ты первый и последний мужик, которому я отсасываю.

Сэм сдавленно стонет – от слов или от того, что Дин все-таки решается лизнуть головку. От первого прикосновения прошибает желанием сбежать к чертям, бросить, не начав. Дин остается. Пытается вспомнить, что делали с ним девушки, перевернуть картинку, поставить себя на место девушки, повторить то, что понравилось больше всего. Он помогает себе руками, вбирает член глубже, работает языком. Старается, чтоб его. Втягивается в процесс, осваивая незамысловатую механику действий.

Прости, отец.

Они занимаются нелегализованным инцестом в штате, где не легализован даже гомосексуализм, походя поебывая еще пару божьих заповедей и десяток законов здравого смысла.

Дину лезет в голову всякая дичь, но он не рискует отстраниться и озвучить, как будто если сейчас заговорить – до обоих дойдет, что все происходит взаправду. И ладно до Дина, но Сэма точно не стоит тыкать мордой в реальность. Это начиналось не ради реальности.

Дин до последнего опасается, что теперь, когда взаправду, его все-таки накроет отторжением. Но нет, отторжения все еще нет. Только ситуация кажется неловкой, почти смешной.

Может быть, жаль, что Дина не воротит от желаний своего младшего брата. Может, если бы воротило, он бы совсем по-другому повел себя много лет назад и сейчас уж точно не стоял бы между ног своего брата с членом своего брата за щекой.

А с другой стороны, с его напрочь ебанутой жизнью, сцена даже не входит в топ самых странных эпизодов биографии.

Рецепт минета простой: поменьше зубов и пиздостраданий.

Тебе нравится, Сэм?

Дин мнет руками твердые, жилистые ягодицы брата – насколько может дотянуться.

Руки Сэма шарят у Дина по плечам, по задней стороне шеи, раз за разом залипая на шнурке, играя с силой натяжения. Дин поначалу ищет в этом зашифрованные знаки, что делать, но движения Сэма дерганные, бессистемные, не попадающие в такт. Мозолистые подушечки пальцев хаотично скользят по коже, отвлекают, сбивают с толку, и это хорошо, но Дин бы предпочел, чтобы Сэм положил руки ему на затылок, подталкивая, направляя. Дину, черт возьми, не хватает помощи Сэма, не хватает его подсказок, не хватает интуитивного понимания, когда нужно усилить нажим. Хуже того – Сэм отчетливо сдерживается. Не то чтобы Дин жаловался на немеющую челюсть, но черт, это затевалось ради удовольствия, а не ради пытки.

– Сэм, – отстраняется Дин, едва задевая губами головку. – Перестань… Расслабься. Это не единственный раз.

И кто его за язык тянет? Вроде как именно разовой акцией и задумывалось. Зачем подписываться на еще?

Потому что легче десяток раз взять в рот, чем словами через рот объяснить почему.

И Сэм в кои-то веки прислушивается к Дину, отпускает себя, подмахивает бедрами, доводя себя до пика, почти заставляя давиться. Дин подспудно ждет, что Сэм забудется во время оргазма, дернет за шнурок слишком сильно и задушит раньше срока. Адские гончие расстроятся, что их лишили возможности как следует загнать свою жертву, и будут рычать под окнами Сэма. 

Кончая, Сэм откидывается назад, на кровать, вытаскивает член изо рта Дина, выпускает побрякушку из пальцев.

Дин слышит в его оргазме свое имя – надрывный, протяжный стон – и это почему-то еще более стыдно, чем ощущать вес члена на собственном языке.

Ни Дин, ни амулет не пострадали.

Это пиздец, но Дин справился. Справился. Он знает, как звучит его брат, когда кончает, и не знает, как жить с этим знанием. Дин заползает на кровать, отхлебывает воды из стакана. Отдышавшись, Сэм, конечно же, пытается снова тянуть свои руки к его ширинке, но Дин перехватывает их. Останавливает. Сэм не настаивает. Дин лезет к нему целоваться, чтобы сгладить отказ. И вот это – Дину по душе. В каком-то до странности буквальном смысле. Пусть после минета поцелуй и ощущается особенно аморальным.

Дин сбегает в душ десяток минут спустя – привести себя в порядок, пока не срубило после выматывающего дня. Хочется прополоскать рот, чтобы избавиться от остатков странного, непривычного вкуса, который Сэм до конца не вылизал. Но Дин подавляет порыв, ограничивается тем, что ополаскивает лицо, отмывая сперму, заляпавшую левую щеку, и мысленно хохмя про «подставить правую».

Глядя в зеркало, Дин ощупывает губы – красные, как будто перемазанные кровью. По его губам отчетливо читается, что он только что давал в рот, но по глазам едва ли можно узнать, что он только что давал в рот собственному брату. На заметку: не верить глазам. Брешут, сволочи.

– За это я буду гореть в Аду, – подмигивает Дин своему отражению, без особого труда глядя в брехливых сволочей.

Конечно же, не за это.

Дин любит Сэма. Не так, как тот – его, но и не так, как нормальные люди любят собственных братьев.

* * *

_Дин умрет через двести четырнадцать дней._

Этим утром он вспоминает об обратном отсчете не сразу. 

Его будит запах кофе. 

Сэм сидит на соседней кровати, подогнув под себя ногу. Он уткнулся в газету, прихлебывая кофе. Рядом стоит блюдо с сэндвичами и еще одной чашкой. Дин точно проснулся? И если проснулся – то когда? На мгновение кажется, что в то время, когда не было ни сделок, ни минетов.

Вчера Дин поддался моменту и теперь не знает, как Сэм будет вести себя после произошедшего. Мог бы в очередной раз за голову схватиться, что позволил себе то, что не должен был позволять. Но сэндвичи с кофе выглядят оптимистичным началом, без лишнего самобичевания и мозгоебства.

– Доброе утро, Дин. Я нашел нам дело. Уступишь руль?

У Сэма живые глаза.

Дин уступает, позволяя устроить себе сюрприз.

У него сердце колотится, глядя на то, как Сэм ведет себя по-прежнему. Нудит. Работает. Хочется пошутить, мол, если чтобы Сэм так себя вел, ему нужно отсасывать – пожалуйста, Дин готов, хоть по пять раз на дню. Но Дин благоразумно молчит. Вдруг на слове поймают.

Да и не знает он точно, что больше подействовало – секс или то, что без Сэма, прикрывающего спину, Дин чуть не сдох на охоте. Раньше оговоренного срока. И вдруг стало отчетливо ясно, что старшего Винчестера не обязательно утащат гончие через двести четырнадцать дней. Что он не умрет позже, но раньше – вполне.

Чертово откровение. Почему-то до вчерашнего дня Дин чувствовал себя неуязвимым. Временно бессмертным. Ни хрена.

Может, не стоило так лихо на колени опускаться. Может, для чистоты эксперимента, надо было подождать и посмотреть, как Сэм поведет себя после языческой передряги, которая заново сделала их отличной командой. Без дополнительных инцестных стимулов. Но что уже. Главное – Сэм наконец-то вышел из энергосберегающего режима.

Стадии принятия или как оно там.

– Ебать, кто до этого вообще додумался, – чуть позже охреневает Дин, созерцая детскую площадку, которую могло породить исключительно больное воображение. В своей дорожной жизни Дин повидал немало странных мест, но кладбище Мэйпл-Хилл теперь явно войдет в первую десятку.

– Насколько я понял, задумка была в том, чтобы дети могли резвиться, пока взрослые посещают могилы родных.

– Какой психически нормальный ребенок полезет на качели посреди кладбища?

– Не похоже, что детской площадкой пользуются по прямому назначению. Это скорее Мекка для желающих повстречать призрака. Местные гордятся им, как будто это их собственный Розуэлл. «Игровая площадка мертвых детей», так ее прозвали.

– Здесь действительно видели призраков? 

– Если верить городской легенде, то в сороковые годы прошлого века неподалеку от кладбища была серия похищений детей. Но документальных подтверждений я не нашел. Похоже на байку. Ну, ты знаешь. Люди любят придумывать байки про сверхъестественное. 

И чем больше трепа, тем меньше шансов, что что-то такое есть. 

По опыту Дина, подобные паранормальные места чаще инопланетянам шьют. Люди странные. Иногда Дину кажется, что существование нечисти – никакой не секрет для избранных. Обыватели подспудно чуют подвох в ровных математических моделях вселенной, а киношники окончательно бередят их воображение. Если бы зеленые человечки пользовались чуть меньшей популярностью, а призраки – чуть большей, таким, как Винчестеры, было бы на порядок сложнее делать свою работу анонимно и беспрепятственно.

– Так зачем ты меня сюда притащил, если считаешь, что это ловушка для туристов?

– За последний месяц здесь действительно пропало несколько «паломников». Может быть, в окрестностях поселилось какое-то злобное существо. Но люди привыкли, что место безопасно. Привыкли сюда ходить. Если мы быстро не разберемся, многие могут пострадать.

– Я соскучился по тебе, – невпопад говорит Дин.

– Я по тебе тоже, придурок. Сильно.

– Сэм… Тебе лучше? – спрашивает Дин. Наверное, не стоит выпытывать, но он просто не может удержаться.

– Не один ты на многое ради меня способен, – кривовато улыбается Сэм, без труда улавливая суть вопроса.

И это – опасно близко к губам, растянутым вокруг члена, к разговору, к которому Дин совершенно не готов.

– Сэмми…

– Дин, я потратил много времени впустую. Но в городе неплохая библиотека. Много оккультных книг. Есть где поискать про способы расторгнуть сделку.

Черт.

Дин только сейчас понимает, во что ввязался. Это – не обычная охота. Это – поиск спасения от Ада.

У потери – до черта стадий принятия. Дин не помнит все, не помнит порядок, но перепад – четкий, будто по щелчку. Оцепенение Сэма сменяется жаждой действий. Вот и как его вразумить?

– Сэм. Сделку нельзя расторгнуть. Это – ее условие. Если мы попытаемся смухлевать – ты умрешь.

– Это не повод не попытаться.

– Это был мой выбор! Отец тоже душу отдал, чтобы меня спасти. Мы же не пытались переиграть, черт возьми!

Дин знает, что пример неудачный, и лишний раз трогать отношения Сэма с отцом – плохая идея. Но других аргументов у него попросту нет.

– Разве? Ты проебал его подарок. Ради меня. Он бы не оценил.

– Сэм. Не говори так, будто он тебя ненавидел.

– Он винил меня в смерти мамы.

– Нет!

– Ты же знаешь, что да. 

– Он…

– Он взял с тебя слово, что ты убьешь меня, если это будет необходимо.

– Во время пожара он вытащил тебя из колыбели и отдал мне, приказав спасти! – со всей злостью рубит Дин, отвыкший от привычки брата бить словами по больному.

– А если бы отец узнал…

– К черту, Сэм! – перебивает его Дин. – Просто пообещай, что не будешь делать глупостей.

– Обещать? Я не собираюсь бросать тебя в Аду!

Этот спор Дину не удается выиграть.

* * *

Дин просыпается один в номере, но не особо беспокоится по этому поводу. Последнее время с Сэмом все в некотором роде нормализовалось, хотя Дин не уверен, насколько сильно упертый идиот злоупотребляет расследованием демонических контрактов. Наверное, лучше и не знать. По крайней мере, больше нет необходимости беспокоиться о том, что горем убитый брат напьется или застрелится. Шансы на его выживание заметно повысились.

По утрам Дин думает о том, что ему нужна двойная порция кофе, и о том, как ощущался член его брата во рту. Думает о том, что обещал повторить, но тянет время, откладывает и еще раз откладывает, потому что каждый день светит солнце, Сэм ведет себя как в старые-добрые, и Дину просто не в настрой снова доводить до ебли в рот или в мозг.

Дин лениво валяется на спине. Трогает амулет. Вспоминает член между губ и пальцы Сэма, теребящие шнурок. Дин чуть приподнимается, заводит руку назад, цепляет шнурок, тянет так, чтобы амулет впился рогами в шею.

Некоторые девушки Дина спрашивали, не мешает ли ему эта штука, некоторые даже порывались снять. Дин говорил, что нет, Дин неуклонно перехватывал руки, тянущиеся к его талисману. Поначалу он попросту боялся про него забыть, оставить на тумбочке или еще как потерять, поэтому не рисковал. На самом деле тот, конечно, мешал. Но Дин никому не позволил бы его стащить – пусть бы и временно. Это был важный подарок. Самому себе придуманное суеверие.

Еще это вроде как был защитный артефакт, только ни черта он не работал. Дин уже раз свернул в нем шею и еще раз – с полным осознанием подписал себе смертный приговор.

На задней стороне шеи Дина – полоса незагорелой кожи, там, где ее обычно закрывает шнурок. Спереди линия рассеивается, обрывается. Сзади видна четко, хотя к Дину не то чтобы сильно липнет загар, солнце больше выжигает на его коже веснушки. Тем не менее, Сэм заметил этот след, когда два года назад шейпшифтер отобрал у Дина амулет, и шея впервые за многие годы оказалась голой. И, черт возьми, Дин тогда чувствовал голой не только шею, а себя всего. Из-за одной отсутствующей детали.

Сэм прокомментировал чудной загар, и Дин потом крутился между двумя зеркалами, пытаясь разглядеть. Тонкая белая полоска кожи внешне напоминала шрам. Но этот шрам в кои-то веки означал что-то хорошее. Более того – это был шрам, который Дин сам выбрал носить.

Думая об этом, Дин скреб ногтями шею, там, где был след от шнурка, который он не мог увидеть, в отличие от шрама – не мог даже толком нащупать, но о существовании которого знал. Знал тем отчетливее, что именно его выглаживали пальцы Сэма, когда Дин ему сосал, и…

Дин перекатывает кулон между пальцами и, почти не осознавая своих действий, тянется свободной рукой к члену, в котором ощутимо скопилось напряжение. Дин стягивает с себя трусы, облизывает ладонь, трет рукой член, думая о том, как давно не было секса. Трет рукой амулет, привыкая к гладкой текстуре, нагревая сильнее обычного. Дин следует своему новоизобретенному правилу о том, чтобы не клеить девушек перед Сэмом, тем более теперь, когда между ними… А что между ними? Двадцать с лишним лет в дороге и друг друге, один перекресток, один ночной петтинг и один поздравительный минет?

Дин дрочит на пробу, пробует думать о своих бывших девушках, которых помнит и не помнит, но пальцы живут своей жизнью, никак не выпускают шнурок, и мысли соскакивают на сцену, когда Дин стоял перед Сэмом на коленях и натягивался ртом на его член. И тогда у Дина не стояло, ну правда же нет, тогда почему сейчас, не в виде реальной ситуации, но в виде фантазии – картинка заводит?

Дин не останавливается, когда слышит скрежет в замке. Не слишком-то прячется. Не потому, что так уж увлекся. Просто пробует, к чему приведет.

Как будто бы соблазняет Сэма. Ебануться.

Добро пожаловать в клуб анонимных фетишистов, который Дин Винчестер основал десять минут назад, подрачивая амулет и собственный член. Вход только для членов семьи, предварительная запись не обязательна, в качестве первого клубного взноса – минет. Предрассудки просьба оставлять за дверью, а стыд – в гардеробе. Не забывайте получить вербальное согласие вашего партнера. Согласие предмета фетиша желательно, но не обязательно. Петиции о временном приостановлении действующей ориентации рассматриваются по понедельникам, вторникам и апокалипсисам с девяти до шести, заполните заявление в трех экземплярах. Пожалуйста, не пачкайте заявления спермой и слезами. Спасибо.

– Тебе помочь? Если, это, конечно, не помешает.

– То, что у меня на тебя не встает, не означает, что у меня на тебя падает, – скалится Дин. И черт его за язык тянет – звучит не просто дерьмово, звучит как намерение ударить по самому больному.

Сэм смеется без обиды. Принимает приглашение. Идет к кровати, раздеваясь по ходу – совсем, не оставляя даже трусов. Дин наблюдает за небрежным стриптизом расширившимися глазами. Надо взять на заметку: секс в одежде – это не к Сэму.

Член действительно не падает, и на том спасибо.

Сэм забирается в кровать. На мгновение сжимает руку поверх руки Дина, которой тот держится за кулон, как за спасительный оберег. 

Дин сосал Сэму, мысленно заклиная, чтобы тот не попытался вернуть услугу. Но сейчас волноваться вроде как не о чем, у Дина уже стоит – на что именно, он не вникает, только искренне надеется, что не на кулон. 

Первое правило клуба анонимных фетишистов: никому не говорить о клубе, о сверхъестественном раке, гетеросексуальной ориентации и гомосексуальном инцесте. Второе правило клуба – поменьше пиздеть.

Сэм наклоняется к Дину, залепляя рот поцелуем. Вылизывает – жестко и быстро, не размениваясь на долгое вступление, торопясь поскорее продолжить, не упустить шанс. Сэм сползает вниз по телу Дина. Его губы без особых раздумий смыкаются на члене, и первое, инстинктивное движение – отпрянуть. Дин от обратного подкидывает бедра вверх, проталкивая член во влажную, горячую тесноту. Это же минет – да кто вообще от него откажется, кто бы ни предлагал. Пусть бы и парень.

Оказывается, хрень полная, что без разницы – парень сосет или девушка. Разница есть и, может, с технической точки зрения – в лучшую сторону, но Дина она все равно убивает напрочь, выкручивает противоречием.

У Сэма нет кулона на шнурке, Дину остается цепляться ему за волосы, больше тормозя, чем понукая, потому что темп, который взял Сэм – слишком. Дин не продержится, спустит в секунды. Ни одна девушка не насаживалась на член так сильно и глубоко, пропуская его в самое горло.

Дин видит, что Сэм сосет с оттягом, с жадным удовольствием, как может лишь человек, который не только партнера хочет ублажить, которой самому себе кайф нагнетает.

И Дин все-таки закрывает глаза. Даже так он знает, что с братом, не пытается представлять другое. Не сумел бы – даже если бы попытался. Он слишком давно знает Сэма, узнает его – всегда. Может, по дыханию. Может, по одному присутствию. 

Просто с закрытыми глазами – легче, легче не видеть эмоций Сэма, пышным букетом расцветающих на его лице.

А Дин еще думал, что неплохо справился с минетом. Если брать за эталон Сэма – нет. Вообще нет.

Дин оттягивает финал, насколько хватает выдержки. Чтобы Сэм получил больше удовольствия от того, что хотел получить – хотел же, черт возьми. Хотел член брата – почувствовать губами, языком, каждый дюйм.

Чтобы притормозить подкатывающий оргазм, Дин сжимает кулак на амулете. Сжимает слишком сильно. Дин Винчестер – не такой прочный, как языческий божок. Рога протыкают ладонь, и Дин выдыхает сквозь зубы. Сэм реагирует на звук, поднимает обеспокоенный взгляд. Снимается с члена, заменяя свой рот – кулаком. Тянется губами к раненой руке, слизывает выступившие капли крови, делает еще один минет – пальцам Дина. Дин гладит его щеки изнутри. Сэм повторяет на его члене тот ритм, что успел подсмотреть в дверях. Пусть ритм сплагиачен талантливо и убедительно – рука совсем другая. Ощущения – другие.

Дин спускает с губами брата, нанизанными на пальцы, и с пальцами брата, туго обернутыми вокруг члена.

После того, как Дин кончает, Сэм вытягивается рядом с ним, на боку, дрочит себе, пялясь голодными глазами. Дин и отдышаться толком не успевает, когда Сэм догоняет его своим оргазмом, чертовым именным оргазмом, от которого сердце пропускает пару ударов.

После минета Дин думает о том, что у его брата охуительно горячий и умелый рот, и о том, что стоило бы и ему подарить безделушку на память. Дину представляется что-нибудь бабское и блестящее. Вроде звезды с розовыми стразами. Чтобы выглядело шуткой, а не серьезным жестом. А там уж – сунет ли Сэм его куда-нибудь с глаз долой или проигнорирует подъеб, забьет на условности и наденет – вопрос второй. Хотя, нет, Дин бы предпочел, чтобы Сэм спрятал подарок с глаз долой. Чтобы доставал его изредка, если совсем припечет. Если Сэм на полном серьезе наденет бабскую побрякушку, Дин не выдержит и разревется.

– Ты чертовски хорош, – искренне говорит Дин.

– Школа Джесси.

– Он – твой первый? – пользуясь случаем, удовлетворяет свое любопытство Дин.

– Да. Ты был третьим, если интересно.

Дин не спрашивает, кто был вторым. Он знает наверняка. 

Мэдисон. Смуглая кожа и волчьи зубы. 

Список постельных побед брата – это список мертвецов, и то, что среди них затесался один ходячий мертвец, не особо спасает статистику.

– А на девушек отдельный список или как? 

Дин спрашивает, просто чтобы подколоть, уверенный в ответе. Сэму удается его удивить:

– Одна.

– Серьезно? И когда же? Перед Джесси? Хотел убедиться, что они тебя не возбуждают?

Сэм фыркает, мимолетно гладит Дина по бедру.

– То, что они меня не возбуждают, я знаю со своего первого стояка. Нет. Не поэтому.

– Тогда зачем?

– Это было после Рождества. Я… Я хотел понять, каково тебе было мне отсасывать.

Дин не готов это услышать, не знает, как реагировать на откровенность:

– И как прошло? – выдавливает из себя, выхватывает из вороха разнородных мыслей.

– Неплохо. Скажем так: если быть честным, в некотором смысле ты тоже там был. Третьим нелишним.

«С Джесси я тоже был третьим?» – про себя задается вопросом Дин. Он никогда не спросит об этом Сэма, да и самому думать об этом – не лучшая идея.

– А в целом тебе как с девушкой?

– Нормально, на самом деле. Пресно, но нормально. Я бы мог. Не то, что бы я хотел. Но я бы мог.

– А ей с тобой было хорошо? – продолжает расспрашивать Дин, не в силах себя остановить, не в силах не ковырять рану.

– Мне так кажется. Я старался, чтобы было. Чтобы она не поняла. Но, черт, Дин, с парнями гораздо проще! Точно знаешь, нравится или нет. Вот скажи мне как натурал – гею, как ты вообще понимаешь, кончила твоя партнерша или просто сымитировала?

Дин подавляет нелепый порыв обернуться через плечо – не слышит ли кто. Он до сих пор не может спокойно реагировать, когда Сэм называет себя геем. Потому что знать – одно, но говорить вслух – совсем другое.

– Обычно по тому, оставляет ли она мне свой настоящий номер.

– Да ладно? Это значит, я был убедителен? Я, правда, не звонил по нему, но…

– Это не то же самое, – невпопад говорит Дин, отвечая не на последний вопрос, а на что-то гораздо более важное.

– Что?

– Ты и она. Не сравнивай с нами. Это не… Ты ее не знаешь. Она тебе безразлична. Мне с тобой – не так. Я тебя…

Дин обрывает себя на полуслове, лезет целоваться, чтобы самого себя заткнуть. В конце концов, то, что он трахается с мужиком, еще не означает, что он собирается вести себя как баба и разводить все эти сопли. 

Не то чтобы он никогда не говорил Сэму, что любит его, но в постели, нагишом и с размазанной по животу спермой это звучит совсем по-другому. Это значит – другое.

Первое правило клуба: поменьше пиздеть. Кажется, это было второе правило, но не суть. Будем считать, Дин повысил его за верную службу.

Толкаясь языком в рот Сэма, Дин чувствует твердый член, прижатый к своей ноге. Сэм очень быстро заводится от поцелуев – сложно не заметить закономерность. Дин сползает ниже, зависает над животом, задумчиво положив руку на бедро.

– Дин. Тебе незачем. Серьезно.

– Я же пообещал тебе, что тот минет не будет единственным.

– Ага. И ты разрешил себе отсосать. Это тоже считается.

Только в их мире можно смеяться таким шуткам. 

Дин первым перестает смеяться. Удобнее устраивает руку, тянет Сэма к себе. После сегодняшнего мастер-класса получается лучше. Глубже. Быстрее. С меньшим напрягом.

Еще больше спермы измазывает мотельные простыни – и голый, оттраханный в рот Дин разваливается на кровати, закинув ногу на бедро своего собственного младшего брата.

_Дин умрет через сто восемьдесят два дня._

Он не может перестать вести обратный отсчет, в конце которого в мире людей из него получится мясо на корм адским гончим, зажлобящимся оставить кусок-другой на охотничьи похороны.

Нормальные люди слепо и иррационально боятся неизвестности. Нормальные люди не знают о том, что будет после смерти. Дин знает наверняка. Не в деталях, правда. Но скоро ему предстоит лично выяснить – в Аду холодно или жарко? Если все-таки холодно – чем же топят адские котлы?

Но почему-то больше пугает не ожидание пыток.

Мысль о встрече с отцом. О разговоре с ним. Он же узнает, да? Демоны не упустят возможности просветить гомосексуальным инцестом среди Винчестеров.

А потом Дина прошибает холодным потом от мысли, что отец может уже не быть человеком. В Аду время идет иначе.

Дин не хочет представлять встречу с отцом, который больше не отец. Которому не будет дела до того, что его сыновья трахаются друг с другом. Уж лучше – ненависть и упреки. Дин согласен оправдываться, хотя у него не так много оправданий и всего одно объяснение.

Одно он знает точно – равнодушие отца он не вынесет.

А ведь это еще не самое худшее. Однажды Сэму будет тридцать, а Дину – триста. В это однажды демону по имени Дин тоже будет непоправимо наплевать на то, что он трахался с собственным младшим братом, слушал свое имя его оргазмами.

Но сейчас – не наплевать.

Вряд ли на земле кто всерьез упрекнет за инцест, если обрисовать ситуацию. Объяснить, что Дин умирает, так что вполне имеет право на последнее желание. Желание вообще-то не его, но своего у него нет, так, чтобы – заветного и запретного, из разряда тех, которые можно урвать только под занавес. У Дина на данный момент одно желание. Простое и совсем не предсмертное. Жить. Желательно, подольше. Это ему не загадать. Так что поделиться с братом последней привилегией совсем не жалко. 

А над бессмертной душой трястись и того поздно. Да и если подумать, ущемленное чувство справедливости инцестом даже утешается. Все-таки гореть в Аду за то, что любил брата – абсолютно незаслуженно, а вот гореть в Аду за то, что трахался с братом – достаточно убедительное обоснование.

Секс с родным братом – одна из тех вещей, которые Дин ни за что бы не сотворил в своей жизни. Вопрос только в том, что оставшийся обрывок времени едва ли можно назвать жизнью. Затянувшаяся агония, а в бреду, как правило, не отвечают за свои действия.

И если уж начистоту: для Сэма ничего не жалко – ни жизни, ни души, ни тела.

Наверное, со стороны кто-то бы непременно назвал самообманом то, что они оказались в одной кровати. Но Дин себя не обманывает, да и Сэма тоже, оба в курсе реального положения вещей. Все, что может Дин – подарить им с братом чуть больше воспоминаний друг о друге. Вопрос лишь в том, как сильно он сможет прогнуться, чтобы не на разрыв, чтобы не сломаться. О долгоиграющих последствиях Дин не слишком переживает. Дин Винчестер сдается в аренду и подлежит сносу. У него такая работа, что инстинкт самосохранения тщательно выдрессирован, чтобы не тявкать по пустякам, подавать голос, когда опасность реальна и неизбежна. Нельзя стать хорошим охотником, если слишком сильно трястись за свою шкуру и свою психику.

Почему они с братом занимаются сексом? Потому что Дин умирает. Если бы нет, Сэм бы не сорвался, а Дин бы – не повелся. Раньше они делали вид, что они – нормальные братья. Сейчас – что обмениваться отсосами хорошая идея. Ни первое, ни второе не соответствует действительности.

* * *

_Дин умрет через сто пятьдесят дней._

Если надеть розовые очки, можно посчитать, что Сэму лучше. Он не то чтобы смирился, но хотя бы взял себя в руки. Больше не выглядит так, будто загнется от тоски раньше, чем Дин отправится в Ад. Паршивее то, что теперь он гораздо деятельнее. Дин смотрел сквозь пальцы, когда Сэм зачитывался книжками, которыми никак не должен был зачитываться. Но теперь младший брат и самого Дина пытается вовлечь в поиски его спасения, а это – риск, на который нельзя идти.

Дин прячется за обычными охотами, не имеющим отношения к перекресткам и кошачьим костям. Демоны шляются по земле, война набирает обороты. Они с Сэмом охотятся на гулей, демонов, вампиров, гулей, оборотней, демонов и гулей. В основном – гулей. Дин убежден, что трупоеды клюют на его губы и сладкий смрад разложения. На всякий случай Дин чаще открывает окна и чаще принимает душ. Он почти дошел до кондиции в искренней убежденности, что даже ложные наводки лучше, чем сраные гули.

Во время минетов в голову лезут шуточки про некрофилию. Некоторые – остроумные, другие – откровенно истеричные.

Хорошо, что Сэм их не слышит. Оргазмы прогоняют его сны, кошмары и бессонницу, да и аппетит разогревают неплохо. Бездонная братская любовь лечит от смертельных колотых ран в спину, апатии и недотраха. Прикладывать к губам и больным местам.

На смену погоды ноют плохие предчувствия и старые шрамы. В земле копошатся голодные черви, под землей – скулят голодные адские псины. У Дина Винчестера истекает срок годности, на этикетке остался запас в несколько месяцев. К счастью, Дин еще пригоден для того, чтобы рулить Импалой, брать в рот и резать тварей. И делать все это достаточно убедительно для того, чтобы не потревожить сигнализацию в мозгу младшего брата. Если его переживания за Дина пойдут на второй заход – круг замкнется, и Сэм – замкнется тоже.

Дину хочется выговориться в Сэма или наглотаться аспирина. Как правило, он выбирает второе.

Проблема в том, что если Сэм выглядит лучше, то Дин – хуже. Спасибо большое, у Дина был перед глазами пример, как делать не надо, и, в отличие от младшего брата, он ведет себя дисциплинированнее. Потому что отсутствие аппетита – не повод не есть. Дин вталкивает в себя еду по часам, будто у него чертов режим, никогда так не было – ел что придется, где придется и когда придется. Но сейчас, если не следить, Дин просто забывает о необходимости питаться. Со сном, правда, сложнее. Тут не сработает метод контроля и принуждения. 

Теперь, когда Сэма больше не надо вытаскивать из смерти Дина, у Дина гораздо больше свободного времени на то, чтобы самому копаться в мыслях о том, сколько ему осталось и что ему предстоит.

Говорят, от страха вкус мяса портится. Если так, закуску по имени Дин гончие выблюют с гастрономическим отвращением.

Что там делают неизлечимо больные люди, которым смерть красноречиво стучит по часам?

Решить нерешенные проблемы – считаем, сделано. Написать завещание? О Детке Сэм и без того позаботится, это не требует дополнительных оговариваний, а больше Дину нечем распоряжаться. Кроме собственного тела, но это – предадовое расписание, не наоборот.

Накануне смерти принято исповедоваться, но вряд ли Дина угораздит пойти в церковь за отпущением грехов. Неактуально – не отмазаться от Ада никакими раскаяниями. Да и где бы Дину взять раскаяние? «Отче, я отсосал своему брату и ни разу об этом не пожалел. Ни разу не подумал о том, что лучше бы откатить назад. Могу ли я раскаяться в отсутствии раскаяния?».

Нет, к священнику Дин бы не пошел. Может быть, к врачу. За колесами и советом. В первую очередь – за колесами.

Дин давно не был в больнице – о видимых ранах он заботится сам или с помощью Сэма. В прошлую, доинцестную эру Дин смотрел порно с медсестрами и теперь вытаскивает из памяти понравившийся образ. С большой грудью и минимумом одежды. Так удобнее в откровенность.

Доктор, мы с братом трахаемся без резинок, и я подцепил от него депрессию. Жалуюсь на слишком высокое содержание отчаяния в организме. Да, глупо получилось, но в брошюрах не писали, что депрессия передается половым путем и гомосексуальным инцестом. Хотя, если уж по-честному, это я заразил нас моей смертью. Но братишка понемногу выкарабкивается из этого дерьма, а я – вконец расклеился. Пролить бы зеленку на душевные раны, забинтовать совесть и… У вас не найдется противоадия? Тогда пропишите хотя бы капли для глаз – подсушить роговицу, чтобы перестала протекать слезами. Если не поможет – останется выдавать слезы за капли, а страх – за смирение. 

Доктор, вы когда-нибудь подменяли младенцев, таблетки или чувства?

По негласному правилу, первый шаг к кровати делает Дин.

Хотя в некотором роде провоцирует – Сэм. Смотрит голодно. Не таясь. Так, как не разрешает себе почти никогда, так, как не разрешал себе смотреть все эти годы, и даже сейчас, после всего – редко позволяет своим желаниям отражаться в глазах.

У них с Сэмом подростковый романчик с обжиманиями в машине и минетами в постели, но как пара они себя не ведут. Сэм не таскает ему цветы, но иногда таскает пироги. По традиции Сэм заказывает номера с раздельными кроватями – зачет за уважение личного пространства, незачет – за неудобство. Дину вообще-то крепче спится вместе, но лучше спать раздельно, чем обсуждать это вслух.

Сейчас на часах время спать или не спать. Дин заваливает Сэма в кровать. Раздевается сам и раздевает его.

Дразнится. Возбуждает до предела, прохаживаясь по его эрогенным зонам: вобрать в рот сосок, толкнуться языком в пупок… Внутреннюю сторону бедра – пропустить, чтобы не приедалось. И без того тело уже вибрирует от нетерпения. Дин неплохо его изучил, облапал и вылизал, вызубрил реакции. Разобрался, как доставлять Сэму удовольствие, потому что Дину нравится доставлять ему удовольствие. Никогда не замечал в себе такой сильной эмпатии, но с Сэмом «мне хорошо, когда тебе хорошо» – работает.

Ласкать друг друга по очереди, не мешая – часть обряда. 

Как будто сначала Дин занимается сексом с Сэмом, а потом Сэм – с Дином. Перекошено немного, но Дину так удобнее. С девушками получалось само собой, он не пытался разделять, руки одновременно шарили по телам, превращаясь в хаос из сигналов. Но это был однородный хаос. С Сэмом очередность помогает ориентировке в пространстве, помогает анализировать, что нравится, а что – нет. И про себя, и про Сэма.

Они пробуют друг друга на прочность и уважают границы. Сэм не лапает Дина за задницу, чтобы лишний раз не нервировать, хотя это откровенно смешно – даже девушки всегда с удовольствием мяли его зад. Но и у Дина есть свои ограничители. Он не прикасается к шраму на позвоночнике Сэма. Не для того, чтобы Сэма не напрягать, а чтобы самому – не напрягаться. Не вспоминать. 

Иногда Дин размышляет – понравится ли Сэму, если во время отсоса сунуть пальцы ему в задницу? 

А Сэм еще говорил, что с девушками сложнее. С девушками Дину как-то не приходилось париться о том, нормально ли партнерша воспримет, если вставить в нее пальцы.

Каждый раз Дин думает о том, что ему бы не помешал ликбез по гейскому сексу. Каждый раз планирует посмотреть или почитать что-нибудь, что обучит хотя бы основам местного этикета, растолкует все базовые «можно», «нельзя» и «надо спрашивать». И каждый раз Дин забывает, что собирался это сделать, и вспоминает о своей безграмотности уже в руках Сэма.

Сейчас, когда Сэм в его руках – дрожит и гнется, Дин чувствует себя увереннее: некоторых гейских фокусов он нахватался интуитивно. 

– Уже совсем на пределе, да, Сэмми? – шепчет в ухо, задевая его губами. – Выебешь в рот?

– Ты только в рот даешь? Или в зад тоже можно – первым и последним? – спрашивает Сэм таким течным тоном, будто ни черта уже не соображает.

– Сэм.

Дин вздрагивает. Тупая непроизвольная реакция. Он же мысленно все для себя решил. 

Согласился. Давно. В ту самую ночь. После всего глупо передумывать.

Если по-честному, мысль о том, чтобы подставиться Сэму, не вдохновляет. Дин возвращается к ней едва ли не каждый день, обычно – ближе к ужину. Потому что чувство незавершенности между ними крутит и напрягает гораздо сильнее перспективы члена в заднице. 

Пора бы дорвать пластырь и познакомиться поближе. Сказать: «Привет, я – Дин Винчестер. Твой старший брат, натурал и бабник в завязке. Если все устраивает – доставай смазку и погнали. Можно без презервативов и бессмысленных пиздостраданий о вечном и правильном».

Вот только Сэм замечает, как Дина передернуло. Пытается выбраться из-под него.

– Черт. Прости. Забудь, что я сказал. Я не всерьез. Занесло просто. Иногда я забываю, что ты… Что ты мне просто подыгрываешь. 

В голосе отчетливо различима горечь. Сэм впервые выдает, что у него есть чертовы угрызения совести, что он не воспринимает Дина как должное.

У Дина непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки от того, насколько погано звучит это «подыгрываешь». Как будто между ними все не по-настоящему. Но Дин – не шлюха, которая фальшиво стонет под клиентом, отрабатывая пару мятых баксов. Дин не притворяется перед Сэмом, не играет в идеальный гейский секс. Не скрывает, когда его ломает и корежит. Но когда ему хорошо – ему хорошо. Это не какая-то чертова имитация. И да, наверное, по-нормальному должно быть не так, но у них вся жизнь – не по-нормальному, и не то чтобы прежде это мешало им получать от нее удовольствие.

Да, нездоровый подход к отношениям, но бога ради, можно подумать, к инцесту вообще существует здоровый подход. Отъебитесь со своим морализаторством, ваши душеспасительные беседы все равно не спасут душу Дина Винчестера.

– Я не подыгрываю, – только и говорит Дин, отчетливо скрипнув зубами. Он слезает с Сэма, сдвигается к краю кровати. Парой неуклюжих фраз его безнадежно выбило из колеи привычного сценария.

– Называй как хочешь. Смысл от этого не меняется.

– Я тебя люблю.

Дин чувствует, что слова звучат слишком зло для того значения, что он пытается вложить.

– Я знаю, Дин. Но это не повод ломать себя под то, как люблю тебя я.

Сэм окончательно берет себя в руки, ни следа не остается от недавнего неконтролируемого желания. И это почему-то только сильнее выводит Дина из равновесия. 

– Если тебя жрет чувство вины, почему ты не остановил меня еще тогда, когда я впервые перед тобой на колени опустился?

– Тогда… Тогда мне было интересно, как далеко ты зайдешь. Но знаешь… Не хочу проверять. Хватит.

В тоне Сэма – напускная холодность. Он шарит рукой по кровати, пытаясь нащупать трусы.

– Что значит «хватит»? 

– Ты все понял. Хватит.

– Сэм, какого черта… Так просто?

Дин не успевает отследить, что вообще произошло? Не может же все развалиться в секунду из-за одной некрасивой реакции, в которой больше неожиданности, чем чего-либо еще. 

– Непросто. Отказываться от тебя – охренеть как непросто, но… Слушай, я не уезжаю. Но с этим надо завязывать.

– Почему?

– Почему? Я же не слепой. Посмотри в зеркало.

Блядство. Значит, Дин все-таки не настолько хорош в маскировке самочувствия, как надеялся. Отпираться бесполезно. Но объяснить ошибку необходимо.

– Это не из-за секса с тобой.

«Секс с тобой – единственное, на чем я вообще держусь».

– Неужели? – не без иронии уточняет Сэм. Он вылезает из кровати, так и не найдя трусов.

– Черт, Сэм, стой! Я не хочу с тобой ссориться. У нас осталось так мало времени. Я скоро попаду в Ад, помнишь об этом? И ты собираешься меня бросить из-за… Из-за чего вообще? Какой-то надуманной еботни?

Подталкиваемый импульсом, Дин соскакивает с кровати. Он не ожидает, что Сэм вызверится с полуслова, собьется с побега:

– Да блядь! В этом вся проблема! Ты сдался! Почему ты сдался, Дин? Какого хрена?

Они же вроде как говорили совсем не об этом. Дальше что? Снова из-за отца сцепиться? Чтобы уже точно полный список претензий?

– Я не сдался.

– Ты сдался. Ты проиграл и не ищешь способ отыграться.

– Ты умрешь! Она сказала, что в тот момент, когда я попытаюсь ее наебать, ты умрешь. Когда ты это уже услышишь? У меня нет выбора!

– Я тоже не вижу выхода. Пока. Но это – не повод опускать руки. Мы из стольких передряг выкручивались, хотя расклад всегда был не в нашу пользу. Вместе у нас получалось невозможное.

– Это другое. Пойми…

– Я верю в нас.

– Сэм…

– Я верю в нас! Почему же ты в нас не веришь? – орет Сэм и без предупреждения бьет под дых.

Дин не ждет удара, сгибается от боли. Пытается сгрести Сэма в охапку, заблокировать ему руки, но напарывается на подножку, и оба валятся на пол. Дин не собирается драться, пробует усмирить Сэма. Но Сэм бесится всерьез, рвется из рук, брыкается, кусается. Они дерутся, валяются по полу, сшибая углы. Они слишком раздеты, чтобы драка могла выглядеть нормальной дракой. Дин обнимает Сэма – крепко, до хруста.

Не так давно Дин прикидывал, как спровоцировать брата на открытый конфликт – с кулаками и локтями под дых. Потому что тогда у них не было ничего, кроме этого. Сейчас есть.

– Я тоже в нас верю, – удается Дину вклинить хотя бы одну фразу.

– Дин.

Сэм замирает. Смотрит в глаза. Дин распластан под ним. Приподнимает голову, тянется вверх, коротко касается губами подбородка, линии челюсти, скулы – куда придется.

Сэм сейчас говорил о них как о команде. Дин – как о паре. У каждого свое наболевшее. Пусть.

– Ты что, до сих пор этого не понял? Это единственное, во что я верю.

У Дина стоит, он не вникает почему – чертовы павловские рефлексы, или любовь, или еще что – просто шире разводит ноги, тянет Сэма к себе, удобнее устраивая его между своих бедер.

– Что ты?..

– Давай, Сэм. Я серьезно. Давай.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Сэм, мотая головой.

Дин подспудно считал, что этот вопрос – под запретом. Дин заготовил ответ заранее, но вместо этого говорит другое, честное, нелепо сентиментальное:

– С того момента, как я заложил душу, я больше себе не принадлежу. Но и им я принадлежать не собираюсь. Я – твой. Бери. Бери, Сэмми.

Они целуются, не вставая с пола, толкаются языками, выражая все, что осталось недосказанным. Сэм первым разрывает поцелуй, слезает с Дина. Протягивает руку, помогая подняться. Затаскивает обратно на кровать. Не слишком удобная мотельная дешевка, но она мягче пола.

Дин становится в коленно-локтевую позу. Чтобы Сэм не видел его лицо, если что-то пойдет не так. Наверное, именно поэтому Сэм настойчиво переворачивает Дина, раскладывает на спине, добросовестно подсунув под задницу подушку. Дин выключает старшего брата, прикручивает на минимум ориентацию и раздвигает ноги. Он приноровился, выучил оптимальные настройки для секса с Сэмом, даже если в некотором роде до секса раньше не доходило.

Сэм тянется к амулету на шее Дина. Дин думает – поиграться. Не рыпается. Но Сэм настойчиво тянет шнурок вверх. И Дин усилием воли заставляет себя не сопротивляться, позволяет снять кулон и отложить в сторону, хотя помнит, до сих пор помнит дурное, иррациональное чувство беззащитности, когда шейпшифтер утащил его амулет. Но сейчас здесь только они с Сэмом. И если Дин не может ему довериться, то кому может?

Клуб анонимных фетишистов состоит всего из двух членов, но, справедливости ради, за то, как они обошлись с амулетом, они заслужили желтую карточку.

Вымазанные в смазке пальцы Сэма втискиваются в задницу Дина.

Это – первый секс Дина по любви, за все двадцать восемь лет, господи. Не то чтобы ему были безразличны его девчонки. Они ему нравились, в некоторых он был влюблен – с первого взгляда или всерьез. Но ни к одной из них он не испытывал того, что испытывает к своему брату, ко всем им вместе взятым он не чувствует того, что чувствует к Сэму. «Люблю тебя больше жизни» – в их случае не красивый оборот речи, а конкретный поступок. Так что да – первый раз по любви. По большой светлой любви, которая мало кому обламывается за всю жизнь. Любовь эта, правда, слегка замарана инцестом, но Дин никогда не был особым чистоплюем.

И еще – это первый секс Дина с человеком, которого он не хочет. Не хочет в том смысле, что имеется в виду по умолчанию. Когда у симпатичной девчонки заводит чуть более глубокое декольте, чем прилично, или краешек трусов, мелькнувший под задранной ветром юбкой. Когда желание основано на какой-то элементарной химии и простых физических вещах.

Сэм – не горячая девчонка, но он умеет в простые физические вещи. Он ведь тоже не раз исследовал тело брата вдоль и поперек, выискал чувствительные места – и всегда, всегда пользуется слабостями Дина. Дин на собственном опыте усвоил, что есть вещи, когда пол партнера вообще не играет роли в предпочтениях. Дин враз уплывает, если с достаточной силой присосаться к его шее, спасибо большое за информацию. Беспроигрышные эрогенные зоны: шея, пальцы и амулет. Клуб анонимных фетишистов был очень рад за амулет, которому после стольких лет бестолкового висения нашли применение поинтереснее. Он прямо как сам Дин, которому после стольких лет тоже нашли применение поинтереснее.

И если лишить Дина амулета – отвлекающий маневр, то удается он на отлично. Потому что обнаженная шея ощущается острее и неправильнее, чем пальцы, растягивающие задницу.

Дин так давно таскал амулет, что напрочь с ним сросся, воспринимал как часть себя. И снять его – все равно что выдрать из груди шмат мяса. Но в постели с Сэмом эта рана не кровоточит, не терзает фантомной болью. Сэм затыкает ее собой. Затыкает своими пальцами.

Дин почти не реагирует на давление, пока Сэм не выкидывает очередной гейский фокус, находя правильное место, прошивая удовольствием. Дин сжимается на пальцах, удивленно охнув. Сэм ловит отклик Дина – повторяет маневр раз, другой. Дина протряхивает до искр перед глазами, он думает, что, да, наверное, Сэму бы понравилось, если бы он все-таки сунул в него пальцы во время отсоса. Крутые же ощущения. Дин и не думал, что из тела можно выжать новую, не испытанную прежде реакцию.

Когда член заменяет пальцы, из Дина вышибает дух, все тело охренело сопротивляется болезненному вторжению, и стоит огромных усилий – не шарахнуться, не соскочить.

Сэм замирает, не пытается сходу начать трахать. Отвлекает поцелуями. Поцелуи Дину на самом деле нравятся – заверните оптовой партией. Он предпочитает не задумываться, что это «на самом деле» означает, что остальное не нравится, что член внутри – это откровенный пиздец, верните, пожалуйста, пальцы.

Дин скрещивает ноги на пояснице Сэма, без слов давая разрешение начинать.

И Сэм – срывается. Растрахивает Дина под себя, берет, присваивает.

Принимать в себя член – не столько физически сложно, сколько напрочь ломает мозг. Дин вспоминает о том, что делали девушки. Какие-то уловки, которые ему нравились. Навстречу толчкам подаваться. Сжиматься.

Это – помогает. Настраивает на нужный лад, позволяет расслабиться, попасть в ритм. Отдаться.

И ладно, вот эта скачка, пожалуй, входит в десяток самого странного, что когда-либо происходило с Дином. Когда этот же член поршнем ходил в глотке, подобного эффекта не было, но вот так, в заднице… Все еще немного больно, некомфортно и непередаваемо стыдно. 

И Дин впервые за последнее время чувствует себя по-настоящему живым. 

Собственный член требует внимания, боль, на удивление, не особо сбила его настрой, и Дин оборачивает член рукой, дрочит в такт толчкам Сэма.

Сэм стонет свое иступленное «Дин», кончает первым – внутрь, как не позволяет себе кончать в рот. Откатывается в сторону, чтобы не давить весом. Дин догоняется собственным кулаком, абстрагируясь от ощущения чужой спермы, вытекающей из задницы. Оргазм выламывает тело, бьет по нервам удовольствием и новой волной боли – в поясницу, но Дину плевать на боль. Он переворачивается на живот, приваливается плечом к сэмовому. Сэм оборачивается к нему, вглядывается в лицо.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Живым, – честно отвечает Дин.

Вылюбленным до предела, если уточнять. Он давно столь отчетливо не ощущал свое тело, каждый ноющий мускул, как бывает после самого лучшего или наоборот – безнадежно хренового секса. И этот раз – чертово бинго, два из двух, и Дин улыбается, улыбается шало и широко, так что Сэм не выдерживает, хмыкает, жмется ближе.

На тумбочке блестит снятый амулет. Потакая порыву, Дин тянется к нему. 

– Сохрани его. Я заберу, – просит Дин, торжественно надевая амулет на шею брата. Клубу анонимных фетишистов это бы понравилось. Дин не собрался купить Сэму что-то памятное. Но это – лучше, чем подарок. Дин отдает амулет, но не право им владеть.

Поступок ощущается бабским, но словами обещать не сдаваться – почти настолько же сопливо, а так у Сэма хотя бы будет материальный якорь, за который можно зацепиться.

 _Дин умрет через сто пятьдесят дней._ Но у них есть эти сто пятьдесят дней. И может быть, у них будет больше, чем им отсчитали. Гораздо больше. Потому что по пизде договорное право. Следовать правилам – не для Винчестеров.


End file.
